A Second Chance
by Lhyn
Summary: [AU] Tanganku bergetar hebat menggenggam erat katana miliknya. "Maaf."/Haruno Sakura, hidupnya terhubung dengan masa lalu./SasuSaku/DarkFic/DLDR/Chap9UP/warning inside/[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**A Second Chance**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : AU. Absurd. Alur kurang jelas. Typho/misstypho(?).**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Butsumetsu - Sebelum Kaisar Jimmu naik tahta -_

 **Jleb**

Sebuah _katana_ menembus jantung sosok pria tampan. Pria itu meringis merasakan sakit. Ia merunduk menatap _katana_ yang kini berlumuran darah miliknya.

Ia menoleh ke belakang, mata tajam itu melirik ke arah sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit.

"Kenapa..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Kinyobi - bulan Minazuki - Taishō ke-6 - 12.12 P.M -_

"Sakura !"

Suara teriakan melengking keras dari sebuah kelas 2-A di sekolah Tokyo International High School.

Seorang gadis berambut _soft-pink_ panjang menutup telinganya. Ia sedikit meringis seraya menatap kesal pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Diamlah, _Pig_. Kau membuatku tuli !"

"Sakura- _Forehead_ -ku." Ino datang lalu memeluk erat gadis bernama Sakura. Sementara seisi kelas menggerutu kesal lantaran suara berisik Ino.

"Coba tebak, coba tebak !" ujarnya bersemangat.

Sakura menyengit menatap Ino yang berbinar menatapnya. Ia meletakan novel miliknya ke atas meja. Menatap Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Apa ?"

"Akhir pekan aku ke Hokkaido ! Akhirnya aku di perbolehkan."

"Oh." sahut Sakura singkat lalu kembali membaca novel miliknya. Mengabaikan Ino yang kini menatapnya kesal.

" _Forehead_ !"

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lalu aku harus apa ?"

"Kau tidak asik." gerutu Ino lalu duduk di kursi depan bangku Sakura. Ino menompang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Menatap ke arah lain dengan ekspresinya yang kesal. Gadis itu pun menjadi diam.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Hentikan ekspresi itu, _Pig_. Kau terlihat semakin jelek."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Sakura pun tertawa pelan. "Iya-iya, selamat kau bisa liburan dengan kekasih _mayat_ -mu sementara aku harus menjaga kedai Nenek-ku."

" _Forehead_ ! Sai bukanlah mayat !" Ino menepuk tangannya keras membuat Sakura tersentak kaget lalu menatapnya tajam. "Ah ! Aku akan bawakan oleh-oleh untukmu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap Ino. Selalu saja seperti ini. Kehidupan mereka berbanding balik. Ino adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya raya sementara dirinya hanya anak yatim piatu yang membantu Neneknya menjaga kedai makanan miliknya.

Sakura hidup sederhana. Berbeda dengan Ino yang hidup di balut kemewahan. Namun perbedaan itulah yang membuat mereka tetap bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

.

" _Tadaima_."

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan. Segera ia melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak yang ada di samping pintu.

" _Okaerinasai,_ Sakura."

Sakura menatap sosok wanita tua yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Rambutnya pun sudah sepenuhnya beruban dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Chiyo- _baa_ Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk tetap tidur di kamar. Kau tidak boleh bangun." Sakura segera menghampiri wanita yang ia panggil Chiyo.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Sakura." Wanita itu berbalik pelan lalu berjalan ke dapur. "Kau pasti lapar. Aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu."

" _Obaa-san_ !"

"Sudah ku bilang. Kau terlalu khawatir, Sakura. Aku masih bisa berlari sejauh seratus meter."

"Tapi nanti-"

"Berisik, Sakura. Sekarang kau harus makan."

Sakura hanya diam menatap Chiyo yang kini sudah duduk di atas kursi. Menunggunya untuk duduk dan makan. Menghela nafas sebentar ia pun duduk di depan Chiyo.

"Kau sudah makan ?" tanya Sakura pelan. Gadis itu mulai memakan nasi yang sudah di siapkan untuknya.

"Sudah." Chiyo menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. "Sakura, bagaimana sekolahmu ?"

"Tidak ada yang menarik." ujarnya singkat.

Chiyo tersenyum tipis hingga mata sipitnya semakin menyipit. "Kau begitu mirip dengan kakakmu. Seandainya dia masih disini." kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan dengan nada lirih dan sendu.

Sumpit Sakura terhenti di depan mulutnya. Ia menatap sendu nasi di depannya, selera makannya pun menghilang kala mengingat sosok yang ia sayangi.

Keadaan pun menjadi hening. Mereka berdua tidak ada niatan untuk memecah keheningan ini. Membiarkan pikirannya larut dalam masa lampau yang suram.

 _'Onii-san.'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Akhir pekan rasanya begitu sepi untuk Sakura. Jika biasanya ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Ino kini ia harus rela sendirian. Sakura menompang dagunya pada tangan kanannya yang berada di etalase. Hari ini ia menjaga kedai milik Chiyo. Ia tidak sendiri ada Ayame yang menolongnya.

Sakura menghela nafas bosan. Ia sungguh tidak suka jika hanya diam duduk tenang di belakang etalase tanpa melakukan apapun.

Kedainya sedang sepi pembeli dan itu membuatnya semakin bosan. Ia pun segera berdiri dari kursinya. Berjalan keluar kedai.

"Ayame- _nee_ , aku keluar sebentar. Tolong jaga kedainya." teriak Sakura dari ambang pintu. Gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya begitu mendengar sahutan dari Ayame.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam. Angin musim panas berhembus memainkan rambutnya. Kakinya terus melangkah membawanya ke sebuah taman yang berada di belakang bukit sekolah.

Sakura mendongkak menatap pohon _oak_ yang berusia ribuan tahun. Begitu besar dan lebat. Gadis itu sebera melangkah ke bawah pohon tersebut. Sedikit mengais rumput ilalang yang tingginya sepinggang.

Sakura duduk di bawah pohon tersebut. Merasakan sejuknya angin semilir. Sakura menghela nafas matanya memberat. Begitu menenangkan membuatnya ingin memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Terasa begitu tenang._

 _Mataku melihat hamparan rumput yang luas. Hembusan angin dingin menerpa kulitku. Ku tatap pohon yang daunnya kecoklatan mulai berguguran._

 _Ini sudah musim gugur, kenapa begitu cepat. Seharusnya ini masih awal musim panas. Mata emerald-ku sedikit menyipit begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri jauh dari tempatku berpijak._

 _Tidak begitu jelas siapa or_ _ang itu. Aku mencoba mendekati orang yang memiliki perawakan seorang pria. Rambut hitam lurusnya tertiup angin pelan. Ia memakai kimono dengan sebuah lambang berbentuk kipas di punggungnya._

 _Aku berhenti beberapa meter darinya. Mulai ragu untuk kembali melangkah. Hingga sosok itu berbalik menatapku dengan matanya yang merah._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka matanya cepat menatap langit senja. Semburat oren kemerahan menghiasi langit. _Emerald_ itu melebar, ia sepontan berdiri.

"Astaga ! Aku tertidur."

Segera Sakura beranjak pulang. Ia harus menyiapkan makan malam. Ia terlalu lama tertidur. Memang disana tempatnya begitu damai hingga membuat Sakura lupa waktu.

 _'Sakura.'_

Sakura berhenti di tengah-tengah rumput ilalang. Ia berbalik menengok kebelakang. Menatap pohon _Oak_ tersebut. Mata gadis itu menatap kesekeliling tempat itu.

Tidak ada siapapun sejauh mata memandang. Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya untuk kembali ke rumah.

 **.**

Sakura melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Ia menatap plafon kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang mengingat kejadian dalam mimpinya. Sebelumnya ia belum pernah memimpikan orang asing.

Tapi, siapakah orang yang berada dalam mimpinya. Ingatan tentang mata merah itu begitu melekat pada kepalanya.

Ia pun segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sedikit mencengkram pelipisnya begitu merasakan pening. "Kenapa aku mengingat mimpi itu ?" helaan nafas terdengar begitu berat.

Ia pun segera bangun. Di tatapnya jendela kamarnya. Langit sudah menggelap, membuat Sakura beranjak menutup jendelanya. Ia harus segera tidur agar bisa bangun pagi buta.

Angin dingin menerpa wajahnya saat ia menutup jendela itu. Rasa familiarpun hinggap di benaknya. Seolah hembusan angin itu sama persis dalam mimpinya.

"Sialan !" ujar pelan sebelum membanting jendelanya kesal.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini Ino pulang dari liburannya. Dua hari di tinggal sahabat pirangnya memang membuatnya benar-benar kesepian.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura sengaja pulang terlambat karena ia harus pergi ke rumah Ino. Di tatapnya beberapa _paperbag_ yang ada di atas ranjang gadis pirang itu.

"Itu semua..." tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk ke arah _paperbag_ itu.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "Itu untuk sahabat jidat lebar kesayanganku."

" _Pig_!" teriaknya. Perlahan senyum terukir di bibir tipis Sakura. "Kau terlalu baik padaku, padahal aku tidak pernah mem-"

"Sakura !"

Seruan Ino membuat Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap Ino yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak pernah menginginkan apapun darimu, Saki." tatapan Ino mulai melembut. "Yang ku inginkan hanya kau yang tetap mau menjadi sahabatku."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya menahan air matanya. Sebelum ia menerjang tubuh Ino dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Terima kasih."

Ino melepas pelukan Sakura lalu ia memukul punggung Sakura dengan keras. "Apa-apaan kau ini ! Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku. Kita kan sahabat."

Sakura hanya tersenyum seraya mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes di sudut matanya. "Kau benar."

Ino menepuk tangannya keras membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Kebiasaan Ino saat mengingat sesuatu adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Gadis pirang itu berlari menuju koper yang belum ia bongkar dari semalam.

"Mencari apa ?" tanya Sakura menatap Ino yang kini mengeluarkan semua barang yang ada di koper.

Ino memperlihatkan sebuah kotak perhiasan berbentuk tabung berdiameter 5 cm berwarna cream. "Ini untukmu. Ku pikir kau lebih suka barang kuno seperti ini."

Sakura menyengit ia pun segera membukanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah kalung emas putih dengan liontin _Blumenblatt._ Dimana ada permata merah tua di tengah liontin tersebut. "Ino... Ini..."

Ino tersenyum senang. "Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Kau mendapatkannya darimana ?"

"Aku membelinya di kedai barang antik."

Sakura menyengit mendengar jawaban Ino. "Berapa harganya ?"

"Delapan ribu _Yen_."

Sakura terdiam menatap kalung itu. Delapan ribu _Yen_ bukanlah sedikit. Ia menatap Ino dengan tatapan kosongnya lalu segera menaruh kalung itu pada tempatnya dan mengembalikannya ke Ino.

"Ino, ini terlalu mahal untuk kau berikan kepadaku."

Ino merengut tidak suka. Segera di ambil kalung itu lalu ia memaksa memakaikan pada leher Sakura. "Ini yang tidak kusuka darimu _Forehead_. Selalu merasa tidak enak." Ino segera menarik Sakura ke depan cermin. "Bagaimana ?"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang bisa di ucapkan kepada Sahabat pirangnya ini. "Terima kasih, Ino."

 _Emerald_ indah itu menatap ke arah jam dinding di kamar Ino. Sudah malam, ia harus segera pulang. "Ino aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku takut Chiyo- _baa_ mencariku."

Ino tersentak segera ia mengambil semua _paperbag_ yang ada di atas ranjangnya lalu segera mengaitkannya di kedua tangan Sakura.

"Hati-hati." Ino menatap menyesal pada Sakura. " _Gomen_ , tidak bisa mengantarmu."

Sakura tersenyum maklum. Segera ia pamit pulang dari kediaman Yamanaka. Perjalanan menuju rumahnya begitu lama. Angin dingin berhembus pelan membuat Sakura merapatkan blezernya.

Suara serangga kecil menemani langkah Sakura menuju ke rumahnya. Begitu tenang dan sunyi. Sakura suka dengan keadaan tenang. Membuat dirinya juga ikut tenang.

Gadis itu menyengit menatap rumahnya yang tampak begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul.

Ada apa ?

Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Hinggap perasaan tidak enak yang tak menyenangkan. Seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan. Langkah kakinya pun semakin cepat. Ia sedikit tergesah sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti mematung di tengah jalan.

Matanya menatap kosong sebuah bendera kuning yang di ikat di pintu masuk rumahnya. _Paperbag_ itu perlahan terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

" _Obaa-san_ !"

 **To Be Continuen**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan. Tidak peduli jika saat itu bahagia ataupun saat sedih. Waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat. Merenggut semua kebahagiaan dan kesedihan.

Sakura menatap sendu batu nisan yang ada di depannya. Sebuah foto wanita tua beruban yang tersenyum lebar pun tersender rapi di batu itu.

Perlahan air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya pun turun membasahi pipinya. Rasa sesak yang menjengkelkan pun datang. Sakura benci akan rasa sesak di dadanya ini. Rasa sesak yang sama ia rasakan beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana ia kehilangan orang yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya.

" _Obaa-san_..."

Ino yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Sakura pun segera menghampiri gadis itu. Air mata pun juga keluar dari mata _Aquamarine_ -nya. "Saki, ayo pulang." ujarnya seraya menyentuh bahu Sakura.

Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Ia tak merespon ucapan Ino dan hanya fokus menatap kosong makam itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah, jika kau hanya berdiri seperti ini." Ino semakin mengeluarkan air matanya. "Ayo pulang, Saki." dengan sedikit paksaan Ino berhasil membawa Sakura pulang. Meski langkah kaki gadis musim semi itu terseok-seok, seolah tak memiliki tujuan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga...

Sudah hampir tiga minggu Sakura hidup sebatang kara. Semenjak kematian Chiyo, ia menjadi banyak melamun. Terkadang tiba-tiba menangis. Tidak ada semangat hidup di kedua matanya.

Shion menatap Sakura khawatir. Sakura hanya diam melamun di bangkunya seraya menatap keluar jendela. _Emerald_ -nya kosong tak ada sorot cahaya seperti biasanya.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menatap Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Bagaimana ini ? Apa dia akan terus seperti ini ?"

Ino menggeleng tidak paham. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengembalikan senyum milik sahabatnya. Gadis itu merasa gagal menjadi seorang sahabat. Disaat Ino terpuruk Sakura pasti datang memberinya semangat. Tapi di saat Sakura yang terpuruk. Kini Ino hanya diam tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

Sakura adalah gadis ceria. Begitu sulit untuk membuatnya seperti semula. Sakura memang sedikit pendiam saat ia kehilangan sosok kakaknya. Namun kali ini ia lebih dari pendiam. Gadis itu bagaikan mayat hidup. Dimana raganya ada namun jiwanya menghilang entah kemana.

"Sakura..." panggil Ino pelan seraya menyentuh bahu Sakura.

Gadis itu rersentak kaget. Setetes air mata pun membasahi pipinya. Buru-buru Sakura menghapus air mata itu. "A-ada apa ?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Kumohon. Jangan seperti ini Saki." ujar Ino dengan suaranya yang parau.

Sakura merunduk menatap meja di depannya. "Maaf." bisiknya pelan. Sakura mulai merasa bersalah melihat wajah Ino yang terlihat menahan sakit. "Sepertinya aku menyakitimu."

Ino menggeleng. "Kumohon, jadilah Sakura yang dulu."

"Sulit." ujarnya pelan. Perlahan _emerald_ itu menatap iris _aquamarine_ di depannya. "Itu sulit, Ino." ia menatap iris _violet_ yang sedari tadi menatapnya khawatir. "Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika kau seperti ini terus. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak khawatir Sakura ?" ujar Shion dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Semua murid yang ada di kelas melirik memperhatikan interaksi tiga orang yang ada di pojok kelas.

Ino menghela nafas kasar. Dada gadis itu di cengkram kemarahan besar. Satu orang terlintas di pikirannya. Orang yang menyebabkan hidup Sakura menjadi seperti ini. "Ini semua salah Sasori."

 **Dheg**

Sakura menegang mendengar nama yang di serukan Ino. Perlahan ia merunduk ke bawah.

"Jika Sasori tidak kabur dari rumah. Jika Sasori tidak membunuh orang tuamu. Hidupmu tidak akan seperti ini !"

 **Brakk**

"Cukup !"

Teriakan Sakura menyebabkan seisi kelas menjadi hening. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sementara Shion hanya berjengit kaget.

Sakura menatap Ino tajam. Ada sorot kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang terpancar jelas di matanya. "Kau !" ia mendorong kasar bahu Ino. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sasori. Kau tidak tahu kehidupan Sasori. Jadi jangan menyalahkan Sasori !"

Setelah itu Sakura melangkah pergi dari sana. Sedikit menabrak bahu Ino hingga gadis itu terhunyung.

Ino menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak sadar mengatakan apa yang tadi ia ucapkan. Ino hanya terbawa amarah hingga ia menyalahkan Sasori yang notabenya adalah kakak Sakura.

 **.**

Sakura menatap atap-atap perumahan yang dapat ia lihat dari atap sekolah miliknya. Helaan nafas panjang pun keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada besi pembatas. Angin dengan pelan memainkan rambut merah mudanya yang panjang.

Pikirannya kembali melayang dimana ia membentak Ino. Tidak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu pada Ino. Seharusnya ia bisa mengontrol emosinya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang menyalahkan kakaknya.

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan ?

Sakura tahu jika Ino hanya kelepasan berbicara. Tapi, rasa sakit di hati Sakura mendengar nama kakaknya yang disalahkan lebih sakit dari pada ia kehilangan neneknya.

Seharusnya Ino tahu jika Sasori bukanlah penyebab orang tuanya meninggal. Meski saat dimana orang tuanya terbunuh Sasori menghilang entah kemana dan pulang dalam kondisi tak bernyawa.

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang membunuh orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang tahu Sasori mati karena apa ?

Namun setelah itu, sebuah rumor pun beredar. Dimana di kabarkan jika Sasori lah yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya dan dia pun ikut bunuh diri.

Helaan nafas panjang pun kembali terdengar. Hilang sudah rasa untuk belajar di kelas. Ini pertama kalinya ia membolos.

"Bel sudah berbunyi. Apa kau tidak masuk ke kelas ?"

Sakura berjengit. Ia menoleh menatap pemuda berambut merah bata yang memiliki sorot mata tajam. Sabaku Gaara. Ketua komite disiplin. Berdiri tegak di depan pintu atap dengan tatapannya yang datar.

Sakura mengendus. Ia pun mengabaikan keberadaan Gaara. Sakura tidak peduli jika pemuda itu nanti akan menghukumnya. Yang Sakura butuhkan kali ini hanya menenangkan diri.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, Haruno ?"

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku." ujar Sakura pelan.

Gaara mendekat lalu berdiri di samping Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap Sakura yang kini menompang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Tubuh gadis itu sedikit membungkuk dengan tangannya yang di atas besi pembatas.

"Aku mendapat laporan jika kau membuat keributan di kelas."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku ketua komite disiplin disini, jika kau lupa." nada bicara yang datar membuat Sakura kesal sendiri.

Sakura paham betul siapa Gaara disini. Sakura mengendus. "Pikiranku sedang kacau, aku ingin menenangkan diri. Jika kau menggangguku, aku bisa saja jatuh kebawah."

"Cobalah."

Sakura menyengit. Ia melirik Gaara yang menatap lurus ke depan. "Menantangku ?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan diri dari sini."

"Kau ingin aku mati."

"Kau yang minta."

"Menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian."

"Aku tahu."

Rasa kesal memenuhi diri Sakura. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Gaara bisa bersikap begitu menyebalkan. Yang ia tahu Gaara adalah orang yang dingin dan pendiam.

Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala merah bata itu dengan keras. Atau mendorong tubuh itu agar jatuh ke bawah dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa konyol dengan pemikirannya. _Apa yang ku pikirkan ?_

"Seharusnya kau tahu, Haruno." Sakura melirik Gaara. Pemuda itu meliriknya dengan tatapan datar. "Percuma jika kau menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Sesuatu yang pergi tidak bisa kembali."

"Menasehatiku ?"

"Hanya mencoba."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Ucapan Gaara ada benarnya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Hidupnya masih panjang. Dia tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan yang sama. Ia harus merelakan apa yang pergi.

"Kau benar." senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Rasa kecewa dan marah kepada Ino pun menghilang di gantikan sesuatu yang ringan. Jika Gaara tidak membuatnya kesal. Mungkin ia akan seperti orang putus asa terus menerus. Sakura segera berbalik lalu berjalan pergi. "Terima kasih nasehatmu. Akan ku ingat."

Gaara diam tidak menatap Sakura. Namun senyum tipis terukir di bibir pemuda itu. "Haruno Sakura..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino menatap gadis berambut _soft-pink_ panjang di depannya. Gadis itu hanya diam saat berpapasan dengannya. Seharusnya Ino minta maaf, bukan bertindak seperti pengecut yang berusaha menghindarinya.

Haruno Sakura.

Ino ragu untuk menyapa gadis itu. Ia takut jika Sakura tidak mau berteman dengannya. Ia takut jika Sakura tidak mau bertatap muka. Tapi, jika seperti ini terus. Apa bedanya ?

"Kau tidak mau minta maaf ?"

Ino melirik Shion, ia mengendikan bahunya. "Aku takut, Shion."

Shion menyengit lalu menatap punggung Sakura yang tertutup helaian merah muda. "Kenapa ?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura yang kini berada di stasiun. Mata _aquamarine_ itu hanya diam mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Sakura.

"Tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau seperti ini terus, Yamanaka- _sama_." Shion pun berujar. Ia sungguh kesal dengan sifat Ino yang suka menunda-nunda sesuatu.

"Ini sulit Shion." Ino berhenti mengikuti Sakura yang kini telah masuk ke dalam kereta. Ia berbalik menatap Shion. Mereka berdua bagaikan anak kembar karena rambut mereka yang berwarna sama. "Ini pertama kalinya aku dan Sakura bertengkar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula."

Shion hanya diam mendengar gerutuan Ino.

"Kau mungkin berpikir itu mudah, tapi bagiku. Melakukannya jauh lebih sulit."

Shion menyentuh pundak Ino. Mencoba menenangka Ino. "Kau butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiranmu, Ino."

Mata _Violet_ itu menatap yakin pada _Aquamarine_ di depannya. "Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang kau lakukan."

 **.**

Hari sudah mulai senja. Sakura berjalan pelan menuju ke arah pohon _Oak_ yang sudah ribuan tahun berdiri disana. Tempat itu adalah tempat favorit Sakura. Dimana suasananya nyaman dan tenang.

Ia membutuhkannya untuk menenangkan diri sebelum berbicara dengan Ino. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon itu. Semilir angin berhembus pelan membuat daun-daun pohon itu bergoyang pelan.

Ditatapnya langit yang mulai menguning. Semburat jingga terlihat jelas mewarnai gumpalan awan putih.

Terlihat jelas burung-burung gagak yang terbang bebas di langit senja dengan koakan keras yang bersahut-sahutan.

Di singkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya. Ia mulai memikirkan satu persatu perbuatan yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari melamun hingga berakhir bertengkar dengan Ino.

Mata Sakura menyendu. Sahabat pirangnya, gadis itu sudah tidak mau bertatap muka dengan Sakura. Seolah ia menghindar untuk berbicara. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk minta maaf dengan Ino.

Di sentuhnya kalung pemberian Ino. "Ino... _Gomennasai_..." matanya memberat. Ingin sekali ia memejamkan mata. Sakura tahu jika sekarang ia terserang rasa kantuk yang hebat. Namun ketenangan ini membuat Sakura enggan untuk beranjak pulang.

Dan yang dirasakan Sakura hanyalah kehangatan dan tubuhnya yang terasa seringan kapas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Butsumetsu - Sebelum Kaisar Jimmu naik tahta -_

Hujan deras mengguyur tanah bumi yang gersang. Genangan air darah menghiasi sosok pria tak bernyawa dengan wajah seperti orang tertidur.

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **A/N : hari butsumetsu itu adalah hari sial untuk memulai sesuatu. Dimana tidak di perbolehkan menggelar acara pernikahan. Membuka bisnis. Ataupun melakukan kegiatan penting. Lalu tahun sebelum kaisar jimmu naik tahta itu sebelum tahun 660 SM (Sebelum Masehi bukan SM entertaiment)#cuma author yg berpikir seperti itu# Lalu Taisho ke-6 itu terjadi pada tahun 1917.**

 **Pendek ya ? Iyaa ! FF ini sengaja author bikin pendek-pendek dan to the point (author bukan orang yang suka berbelit-belit) biar cepet selesainya. Soalnya takut entar imajinasi author keburu ilang.**

 **Dan di chap ini si saskey belum muncul. Mungkin chap depan. Atau depannya lagi. Atau depannya depannya lagi. Atau tidak pernah muncul. #tertawanista# #plaaakkk**

 **Pengennya di munculin belakangan. Tapi tanpa Sasuke ternyata tidaklah seru. Takut sakura di sepik sama gaara. Au ah terang !**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang Mereview. Yg baca yg favorite yg follower. Terus review biar author semangat nulis cerita baru T.T(lagi usaha) Karena hanya itu kegiatan author biar author kagak main game terus.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 3-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning : Mature Content. 18+. Lime/Lemon.**

 **Kata 'gadis' hanya menunjukan usia.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK ON]**

 _\- Hari Kayobi - Bulan Yayoi -_ _Taishō ke-5 - 12.04 P.M -_

Konoha Gakuen, saat ini tengah jam makan siang. Hampir semua murid berada dalam kantin. Namun tak sedikit pula yang berada di atap.

Berbeda dengan dua gadis yang memiliki warna rambut yang kontras. Merah muda dan kuning gading. Dua gadis ini memilih diam di perpustakaan.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya hanya si rambut merah muda yang diam di perpustakaan berbeda dengan si rambut kuning yang sibuk menggerutu seraya memainkan ponselnya.

Mereka, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino. Dua sahabat yang kemanapun mereka berada selalu berdua.

" _Forehead_ , aku lapar. Ayo kita ke kantin." rengek Ino seraya meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Menatap melas pada Sakura yang sibuk membaca buku sejarah.

"Diamlah _Pig_ , jika kau lapar pergilah." ujarnya tanpa menatap Ino yang kini cemberut.

 _Aquamarine_ itu menatap sampul buku yang di baca Sakura. **Sejarah Shūmatsu no Tani**. Ia menyengit membaca judul buku yang di baca Sakura.

"Kau membaca pembentukan dua patung kuno itu."

 _Emerald_ itu melirik sebentar Ino sebelum kembali menatap sederet tulisan kanji kuno. "Kau tahu, aku lebih tertarik dengan kisah percintaan antara Uchiha dan Senju."

Ino semakin menyengit menatap Sakura. "Dasar maniak novel." gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya lalu berkacak pinggang. "Itu buku sejarah Sakura bukan buku novel."

Sakura membanting pelan buku itu ke atas meja menimbulkan suara bedebum pelan. "Jika kau membacanya kau pasti akan tertarik dengan kisah cinta mereka yang berujung tragis."

"Tragis bagaimana ?"

Sakura menatap sederet kalimat yang ada dalam buku tersebut. "Uchiha membunuh Senju, karena Senju ingin membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian putrinya."

"Sejarah yang aneh." guman Ino. Gadis pirang itu tampak berpikir sebentar. "Siapa nama panjang Uchiha dan Senju itu."

Sakura tersenyum senang. Ia menatap Ino dengan senyum lebarnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku tertarik dengan kisah cinta mereka." Sakura membuka beberapa lembar sebelumnya lalu memperlihatkan kepada Ino dua nama yang menjadi judul bab itu. "Karena Senju memiliki nama yang sama denganku."

 **Bab 4 :**

 **Sejarah Pertempuran Dua Klan**

 **(Uchiha Sasuke &Senju Sakura)**

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura membuka kedua matanya. _Emerald_ -nya menatap langit cerah berwarna biru. Udara dingin berhembus pelan membuat tubuhnya bergidik merasakan dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya.

Ia menguap menatap langit tersebut. Tangannya menyentuh kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Kalung pemberian Ino.

Mengingat soal Ino. Sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf segera agar hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ia meminta maaf setelah turun dari atap bukannya melarikan diri ke padang rumput setelah sekolah usai.

Kedua alis Sakura bertautan. _Emerald_ -nya pun menajam. Ada satu pemikiran yang mengganjal dalam otaknya. Dengan segera ia bangun menatap ke sekeliling padang rumput.

Apa ia tertidur semalaman disini ?

Tapi kenapa ia berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput bukannya berada di bawah pohon _Oak_. Dan yang paling penting. Kemanakah seragamnya ? Kenapa ia hanya memakai selembar kain putih yang menggantung di kedua bahunya.

Segera ia merapatkan kain itu menutupi tubuhnya yang tak memakai pakaian apapun. Matanya mulai was-was. Ia menengok ke sana kemari.

 _Mungkinkah..._

Matanya membulat. Wajahnya menatap horor ke depan. Pemikiran buruk pun melintasi otaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku ?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit keras.

Ia pun segera berdiri di antara rumput ilalang yang tingginya sepinggang. Ia menatap Pohon _Oak_ yang berdiri disana.

"Pohonnya mengecil." gumannya menatap ukuran pohon _Oak_ yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ia pun segera melangkah menuju pohon tersebut. Kakinya melangkah tenang tanpa alas kaki. Ia tidak tahan akan panasnya sengatan matahari meski ia akui udara yang berhembus di sekitarnya terasa dingin.

Tangan kirinya memegang erat kain putih itu sementara tangan kanannya menyingkirkan rumput ilalang yang menghalangi jalan.

Jarak lima meter, Sakura berdiri kaku menatap pohon _Oak_ itu. Bukan karena ada hantu berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Bukan pula ada hewan liar yang menatapnya memangsa.

Ia melihat ada sosok pria berambut panjang sebahu. Rambutnya hitam lurus menutupi sebelah matanya. Dengan pakaian _Kimono_ berwarna biru gelap dan _Hakama_ berwarna putih. Di samping kirinya ada sebuah _katana_ yang tertutup sarung _Katana_ berwarna biru gelap dengan garis putih di tengahnya. Sementara gagang _Katana_ itu terukir lambang kipas berwarna merah dan putih.

Pria itu menutup matanya seolah tertidur. Ia tak bergerak sama sekali. Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati pria itu. Matanya menatap _Katana_ di sisi kiri pria itu. Lebih tepatnya pada lambang kipas tersebut. Seolah ia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Sakura mengamati wajah pria itu. Ia memiliki kulit putih porselen dengan garis wajah yang mirip dengan sosok bangsawan. Pria itu juga memiliki bulu mata yang lentik dan panjang.

"Apa pria ini benar-benar tertidur ?" Di cengkram erat kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Salah satu tangannya terulur dan melambai di depan wajah tampan pria itu. "Benar-benar tidur." Sakura berbalik. Ia takut jika keberadaannya di ketahui oleh pria tak di kenal itu.

Lagi pula di zaman modern seperti ini masih ada yang memakai Kimono se-formal itu dengan membawa sebuah _Katana_. Apa ia seorang _Samurai_ ?

Tapi Sakura tahu jika di sekitar tempat tinggalnya tidak ada _Samurai_ yang berpakaian seperti itu. Mereka hanya akan mengenakannya saat latihan.

"Kau mau pergi kemana ?"

 **Dheg**

Sakura membeku di tempat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kain yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia tidak berani berbalik ataupun melangkah. Suara dingin, datar nan berat itu membuatnya kaku.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menghilang sekarang juga. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Yang pasti wajahnya memerah dan ia takut jika pria itu tahu kalau dirinya telanjang.

"Kau tidak mendengarku."

Tarikan halus di pinggangnya membuat dirinya jatuh ke pangkuan pria itu. Kini pria itu menatapnya dengan mata _Onyx_ -nya yang tajam.

Mulut Sakura terbuka namun tidak dapat mengeluarkan suara apapun membuat pria yang kini memangkunya menyengit. "Kau kenapa ?"

"L-lepaskan." gumannya lirih.

Pria itu mengendus geli. Bukannya melepaskan Sakura justru pria itu semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura. Memeluk erat gadis itu. "Jika aku tidak mau."

"A-akan ku laporkan kau kepada polisi atas tindakan mesummu."

Suara Sakura yang terbata membuat pria itu tertawa pelan. Sakura yang mendengar tawanya pun memerah. Ia tertawa dengan wajah yang manis. "Siapa itu polisi ?"

Sakura menyengit mendengar pertanyaan pria yang memeluknya. "Lalu, kenapa harus kau melaporkanku ? Memangnya salah jika aku memeluk istriku sendiri, Uchiha Sakura ?"

 **Dheg**

Apa katanya ?

Telinga Sakura berdengung. Apa maksud ucapan pria itu ? Dan bagaimana pria itu tahu jika namanya Sakura. Tapi Sakura bermarga Haruno bukan Uchiha.

Sakura mendorong dada pria di depannya dengan tangan kirinya. "A-apa maksudmu ?! Siapa kau ? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Apa kau hilang ingatan ?"

 **Tuk**

"Akh !"

Sakura mengusap dahinya yang di ketuk pria di depannya. "Aku memang tidak mengenalmu."

Pria itu mengendus menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembutnya. "Aku suamimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi kapan dan dimana ia pernah mendengarnya ?

"Dan yang lebih penting." pria itu berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura. "Kemana pakaianmu ? Kenapa kau telanjang."

 **Blush**

"Kau mengintipku !" Sakura segera merapatkan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia segera beranjak bangkit namun tangan Sasuke menahan Sakura untuk beranjak.

"Lepas !"

Sakura pun berontak membuat Sasuke sedikit menggeram pelan. "Diamlah, Sakura." ia segera memeluk erat Sakura. "Kau membuatku bangun."

"Apa mak-ahh !" segera ia membungkam mulutnya begitu Sasuke sedikit menekan sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana ke paha dalamnya. "K-kau..."

Sasuke sedikit berdesis, ia terus menggesek bukti gairahnya ke paha dalam Sakura. "Kau yang membuatnya bangun."

"Berhenti.." ujarnya pelan menahan desahannya. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke. Pria itu perlahan menarik kain yang menutupi tubuh Sakura. Membuat gadis itu memekik dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia juga sedikit membungkuk agar Sasuke tidak dapat melihat tubuhnya.

"Berhenti bersikap seolah kita tidak pernah melakukannya, Sakura." Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sakura, membuatnya dapat melihat kedua dada berisi milik Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Ia menurunkan _Hakama_ yang ia kenakan. Mengeluarkan _sesuatu_ yang membuat Sakura panas dingin. "A-apa yang kau- tunggu ! Aku masih-akhh !"

Sakura memekik keras merasakan sesuatu yang keras melesak ke dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit yang ia bayangkan. Membuat Sakura menatap ke bawah. Dimana kejantanan milik pria Uchiha ini memasukinya. Tidak ada darah keperawanan.

Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya ? Kenapa ia tidak mendapati darah di sana ? Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura. Dan Sakura belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapapun. Tapi kemana keperawanan Sakura menghilang.

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura. Pria itu mendaratkan ciuman ringan pada bibir si musim semi.

Lumatan Sasuke semakin dalam. Membuat Sakura hanyut untuk ikut membalas belitan lidah milik pria itu.

Dengan pelan Sasuke mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Melakukan gerakan keluar-masuk dengan pelan.

"Mmhhhpp..." Sakura mendesah tertahan karena bibirnya masih di bungkam oleh Sasuke.

Gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat dan kasar. Tangannya memeluk erat pinggang Sakura dan sebelahnya tangannya meremas dada Sakura dengan pelan.

"Ahhh... Ti-tidak !" Sakura merancau. Ia mencengkram erat bahu Sasuke. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Berhenti... Ahhh !" ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu pria itu. "Ahh... Aku-ahhh ! Aku- ngghhh !"

"Hn, ingin keluar ?"

Sakura semakin memeluk Sasuke kala mendengar suara berat pria itu. Bahkan suara deru nafas pria itu membuatnya panas di bawah sana.

Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam tubuhnya. "Ahhh !"

Hentakan kasar yang di buat oleh Sasuke membuat Sakura mendesah tak karuan. Sasuke menjilat pelan leher Sakura sebelum menggigit dan menghisapnya pelan. Membuat tanda di sana.

"Aaahhhhh !"

Desahan panjang menandakan Sakura mencapai puncaknya. Gadis itu terkulai lemas di bahu Sasuke yang masih setia memacu tubuhnya. Butuh beberapa kali hentakan untuk mencapai klimaksnya.

Sasuke melesakan kejantanannya semakin dalam saat ia mendapatkan pelepasannya. Sakura bergerak gelisah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Beberapa detik kemudian gadis itu terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena kelelahan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu medaratkan kecupan ringan di dahi lebar milik Sakura. Di lepaskan _Kimono_ miliknya meninggalkan _Naga-Juban_ (pakaian dalam sebelum memakai _Kimono_ ) lalu ia memakaikannya pada tubuh Sakura. Di gendongnya tubuh gadis itu. Tak lupa _katana_ kesayangannya, _Kushanagi_ di tangan kirinya. Ia segera berjalan pergi meninggalkan padang rumput itu.

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **O.o / apa ini ?! / #teriak gak jelas #jedotin kepala ke tembok#/ ini lemon pertama yang author publish. Bukan berarti author gk pernah buat adegan lemon. /#sebenernya kagak bisa bikin sih# #kgk asem# #abaikan lemon#/ abisnya T.T disini Saskey udah muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kagak ada yg ngundang padahal. Yaudahh ceritanya sampe disini aja ya. Bubye :) /#di lempar sandal#/**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya. Salam sayang dari banana :* :* :***

 **Special Thank's For :**

 **ohshyn76 ||** sakuracharry10 **|| dina lusy ana ||** ErlevSS **|| Psycho-chan ||** meiii **|| Nurulita as Lita-san ||** Arisa Ezakiya **|| sheryl ||** hanazono yuri **rainlover ||** Guest


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 4-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Butsumetsu - Sebelum kaisar Jimmu naik tahta -_

Tanganku bergetar pelan memegang erat _Katana_ miliknya. Ku tatap _Kimono_ yang kini berlumuran darah segar.

Ia perlahan menoleh ke belakang. Menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Sorot matanya sulit untuk bisa kubaca.

"Kenapa..."

Suara seraknya terdengar menyakitkan di telingaku.

"Maaf..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menatap gelisah kepenjuru ruangan. Ruangan itu memiliki tiga pintu di setiap sisi, meninggalkan satu tembok kosong.

Di depan tembok itu ada meja panjang kecil. Di atasnya ada _Katanakake_ (tempat menaruh pedang) berwarna hitam lengkap dengan _Kushanagi_ milik Sasuke. Di kedua sisi _Katanakake_ ada tempat _Hio_ (dupa) berwarna hitam dan terlihat usang. Masing-masing tempat di tancapkan _Hio_ berwarna merah dua batang.

Sakura yakin jika ia kini berada di kamar milik pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kini ia duduk gelisah di atas _futon_.

Sakura sudah memakai baju. Lebih tepatnya _Yukata_ dari berbahan sutra. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera bangkit membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang terhubung dengan halaman luas.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri lantai kayu yang entah terhubung kemana. Ia tidak tahu sekarang dirinya berada dimana.

"Anda mau kemana, Sakura- _sama_."

Sakura terlonjak mendengar suara perempuan di belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati sosok wanita berpakaian kimono sederhana dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah.

"Siapa kau ?!"

"Ini saya. Karin, Sakura- _sama_." Mata _Ruby_ -nya menatap sopan pada Sakura. "Anda mau kemana ?"

"A-aku... Aku ingin pulang. Kau tahu ini dimana ?"

Karin menyengit mendengar ucapan Sakura. "Pulang ? Pulang kemana ?"

"Kyoto."

"Kyoto ? Tempat seperti apa itu ?" tanya wanta itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tidak tahu ? Kyoto itu kan-" Sakura terdiam menatap penampilan Karin di depannya. "Tunggu, ini dimana ?"

"Apakah anda hilang ingatan, Sakura- _sama_."

"Jawab pertanyaanku !" desak Sakura.

" _Kyo no Miyako_."

 **Dheg**

Sakura mulai sadar. Ia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan seraya menatap wanita di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit terhuyung. Mungkin ia akan jatuh jika saja tidak ada sosok pria yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sakura- _sama_ ?"

"Ini tidak mungkin." ia menatap Sasuke yang ada di belakang tubuhnya. Perlahan kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin."

Haruno Sakura, hidupmu kini terhubung dengan masa pembuatan _Shūmatsu no Tani_. Dimana terjadinya perang antar saudara.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Getsuyobi - Bulan Minazuki -_ _Taishō ke-6 - 09.12 A.M -_

Ino menatap bangku milik Sakura yang kosong. Sudah tiga hari gadis itu tidak masuk. Semenjak hari kamis, gadis itu absen tanpa keterangan.

Mungkinkah itu karena dirinya ? Setelah bertengkar dengannya, Sakura tidak masuk sekolah.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya ?" Shion menatap cemas Ino. "Aku mengkhawatirkannya."

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ino takut jika Sakura melakukan tindakan bodoh. Ino takut jika ia tidak bisa melihat Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, kau kenapa ?" guman Ino pelan. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas mejanya.

 **Greekk**

Suara pintu tergeser pun terdengar memecah keramaian kelas. Mereka terdiam menatap Sabaku Gaara yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Shion menatap Gaara yang kini menatap dirinya dan Ino tajam. Shion mulai takut, ia memilih untuk merunduk menghindari tatapan milik Gaara.

 **Tap**

Gaara berdiri disisi bangku Ino yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya.

"Yamanaka Ino."

Ino segera bangkit mendengar suara datar nan dingin memanggil namanya. "Ya ada apa ?!"

Ino menatap Gaara dengan wajah yang pucat pasi. Ia takut di hukum karena membuat keributan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Haruno Sakura." Gaara menatap bangku Sakura yang kosong. "Dia masih belum masuk ?"

Ino menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Gaara melempar amplop putih ke meja Ino. "Berikan padanya." setelah itu pemuda itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkam keheningan kelas tersebut.

"Surat peringatan." guman Shion membaca amplop dari Gaara.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun mendudukan dirinya di kursi dengan kondisi tidak semangat. "Sakura..."

"Kurasa kita harus menjenguknya." Shion menyentuh bahu Ino. Shion segera pergi ke bangkunya begitu melihat seorang guru memasuki kelasnya.

 _'Apa yang terjadi denganmu... Sakura ?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari luar kamar. Sakura duduk meringkuk di samping pintu. Mengabaikan panggilan seseorang dari luar.

 _"Sakura-sama."_

Sakura kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Ia bingung bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Semua ini tidak masuk akal.

Sakura melirik pintu di sampingnya. Pintu itu sengaja ia kunci dengan menggunakan _Kushanagi_ milik Sasuke. Hanya pintu yang terhubung dengan luar halaman. Sakura tidak tahu dua pintu yang lain terhubung kemana.

 _"Sakura-sama."_

Sakura menutup telinganya. Ia benci namanya yang di panggil seperti itu. " _Kami-sama_ , apa yang telah terjadi..." guman Sakura. Ia ingin menangis sekarang juga.

 _"Sakura."_

 **Dheg**

Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Suara berat nan dalam itu membuat tubuh Sakura bergetar.

Ia segera bangkit dan menjauhi pintu tersebut. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat bayangan seseorang yang berada di balik pintu.

 _"Buka pintunya."_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia berteriak cukup keras. "Tidak ! Pergi dari sini !"

Gadis itu sepenuhnya masih syok dengan apa yang menimpa dirinya. Dimana logikanya tidak bekerja di tempat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa sampai di masa dimana ia bahkan belum di lahirkan ?

Anggap saja Sakura gila.

Tapi kegilaan itu benar-benar nyata. Berulang kali Sakura tidak percaya, berulang kali ia menampar pipinya berkata jika ia bermimpi. Namun sekali lagi, harapan itu hancur di ujung kakinya begitu merasakan sakit di pipinya.

 _'Sakura !'_

Bariton itu terdengar kembali di telingan Sakura. "Tidak ! Pergi ! Aku tidak mau melihatmu !"

Gadis itu pun meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Dengan perasaan berharap suatu hari nanti ia terbangun di tempat tidurnya.

Suara di luar ruangan itupun sudah menghilang. Mungkin mereka berpikir membiarkan Sakura sendirian untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedang kacau.

"Aku bisa gila jika terus seperti ini." guman Sakura. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan dengan pikiran yang terus berputar-putar memikirkan semua hal yang tak masuk akal. "Pertama aku terdampar di tempat aneh yang tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku. Lalu bertemu laki-laki tampan yang memiliki otak mesum dan berakhir di kurung di suatu tempat yang bahkan tidak ku ketahui ini dimana."

Akal sehat Sakura pun terhempas pergi. Dalam waktu kurang lebih dua jam ia berhasil menjadi orang gila yang terhormat.

 **Krekk**

Lamunan Sakura buyar. Kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya. Menyingkirkan sejenak pemikiran tak masuk akal begitu melihat sebuah benda putih mengkilat yang menembus pintu geser yang ia kunci dengan _Kushanagi_ milik Sasuke.

"Siapa ?!"

Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Dan sedetik kemudian pintu itu roboh menampilkan sosok yang berperawakan pria dengan pakaian yang tertutup.

"Mau apa kau ?!" Sakura ketakutan begitu pria itu melangkah ke arahnya.

"Uchiha Sakura."

Mata Sakura membulat begitu tangan pria itu meraih tubuhnya. "Kyaaaaa !"

Teriakan melengking itu sudah cukup membuat seluruh penghuni rumah berlarian ke kamar Sakura.

"Sakura- _sama_ !"

Karin menatap kamar yang di tempati Sakura. Kamar itu kosong, tidak ada Sakura di penjuru ruangan. Menyisakan rusaknya pintu yang menuju halaman.

" _Kuso_ !" Karin pun bergegas pergi dari sana. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Lepaskan aku !"

Sakura berontak di gendongan pria tak di kenal ini. Bagaimanapun Sakura bukanlah barang yang di bawa dengan tidak sopan.

"Aku tidak merasa punya masalah denganmu, jadi lepaskan !"

"Diam !"

Sakura langsung terdiam begitu di bentak keras oleh pria itu. Ingin sekali ia menangis saat itu juga. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jelas bagaimana ia bisa sampai sini, ia juga belum keluar kemanapun dan membuat masalah. Kecuali dengan seseorang yang di panggil Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa pria ini membawanya ke dalam hutan yang tampak mengerikan. Dengan kuda yang berlari cepat.

Lihatlah ia di bopong bagaikan barang. Bagaimana ia tidak takut ? Ia takut jika ia jatuh. Itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Kuda itu berhenti dengan mendadak. Sakura memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya menegang saat ia hampir saja jatuh dari atas kuda jika pria itu melepaskan pegangannya.

"Uzumaki."

Sakura menoleh kedepan dan mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah yang ia temui di rumah pria Uchiha itu.

"Lepaskan Sakura- _sama_ !"

Bukannya melepaskan tapi pria itu memacu kudanya ke arah lain. Menghindari wanita itu yang berteriak marah.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Astaga.

Sakura merasakan sakit karena kakinya yang tidak sengaja semak-semak belukar yang di terobos pria itu.

 _Siapapun tolong aku..._

Sakura pun menangis saat itu juga. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika hidupnya akan seperti ini seterusnya.

Sakura terjatuh dari kuda dengan keras. Pengelihatannya berputar-putar. Ia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi saat ia terjatuh.

Ia mencoba melihat sekelilingnya apa yang terjadi saat ini. Bagaimana ia bisa terjatuh dari kuda.

Nafasnya seolah berhenti melihat seseorang yang memenggal kepala pria itu dengan sadis.

Kepala itu terlempar ke arahnya dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Suara Sakura tercekat tidak mau keluar. Saat itu juga ia sadar jika sosok itu adalah orang yang mengaku suaminya. Dengan sebuah _Kusanagi_ yang berlumuran darah juga baju yang kotor karena bercak darah ia mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak..." ujar Sakura lemah. Ia takut saat ini juga. Ingin Sakura menghilang saat itu juga.

"Apa ada yang sakit ?"

Uchiha Sasuke kini berjongkok di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Wajahnya tetap tampan meski di kotori oleh bercak darah.

"Jangan takut." ujarnya lagi saat Sakura tidak menjawabnya. "Aku tidak akan melukaimu." Sasuke memasukan _Kusanagi_ kedalam sarungnya. Diletakan _katana_ itu di tanah. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang masih syok.

Tak lupa dengan _katana_ kesayangannya, Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu jika ia baru saja membunuh seseorang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Karin dengan perlahan mengobati luka yang ada di kaki Sakura. Lalu ia membalut luka itu dengan kain bersih. Wanita berambut merah itu menatap khawatir Sakura yang masih bungkam.

"Sakura- _sama_ , anda baik-baik saja ?" tanya wanita itu. Ia menyentuh pundak Sakura, dan benar saja. Sakura berjengit kaget lalu menatap Karin dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Anda melamun ?"

"Ah, tidak." dustanya seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Dimana Sasuke ?" tanya Sakura pada Karin. Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan sebelum kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut.

"Sasuke- _sama_ sedang ada pertemuan dengan para tetua."

"Bisakah kau panggilkan dia, katakan padanya jika ini lebih dari penting." Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tapi Sakura- _sama_ , tetua tidak suka jika-"

"Jika aku bilang ini menyangkut hidupku. Apa tetua itu lebih penting ?"

Karin terdiam dengan ucapan Sakura. Karin sadar jika saat ini Sakura yang di depannya bukanlah seperti Sakura yang dulu.

"Jika kau tidak mau, aku sendiri yang akan pergi." Sakura pun berdiri meski sedikit merasa perih tapi ini harus ia lakukan. Hidupnya bukanlah disini, dan Sakura tidak mau tunduk dengan orang yang ada disini. Sekalipun yang tetua itu adalah sang pendiri ataupun seorang kaisar.

Sakura membuka kasar sebuah pintu yang ia yakini tempat pertemuan yang Karin maksud. Dan Sakura benar, ia dapat menemukan sosok Sasuke yang duduk bersama tiga orang pria paru baya yang tegas.

"Seharusnya kau permisi terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu ini dengan tidak sopan. Uchiha selalu menomor satukan kesopanan, asal kau tahu itu. Uchiha- _sama_."

Sakura bahkan diam menatap tajam salah satu pria yang menyindirnya dengan memberi penekanan pada nama Uchiha.

Persetanan, mereka bukan _Kami-sama_ yang mengatur hidupnya. Lagi pula dia Haruno bukan Uchiha, jadi kesopanan itu tidak berlaku padanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kita harus bicara sekarang."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura. Pria itu bahkan tidak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempat duduknya. Baiklah Sakura seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Kita harus bicara sekarang juga, Uchiha !" Sakura berteriak namun tidak di indahkan.

Oh, baiklah.

Sepertinya Sakura memang bukan siapa-siapa disini. Lalu untuk apa ia harus bicara pada sosok yang menolongnya tadi.

Lagi pula Sasuke bukan dewa yang bisa mengembalikannya ke rumahnya yang ada di Kyoto. Dadanya bergemuruh menahan amarah. Ia marah, ia lelah, dan ia ingin pulang saat ini juga.

"Baiklah, aku memang salah meminta bantuanmu." Sakura segera pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan Karin yang mengejarnya.

"Sakura- _sama_. Anda harus tetap di kamar." Karin berusaha meraih tangan Sakura namun Sakura terus menhindar.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jika kalian tidak bisa membantuku maka aku akan cari sendiri agar aku bisa pulang ke rumahku." Sakura berjalan cepat. Bahkan kimononya pun ia jinjing karena terlalu menghalangi jalannya.

"Tapi Sakura- _sama_ -"

"Berhenti memanggilku Sakura- _sama_!" Sakura berteriak seraya menatap Karin. Langkahnya kini berhenti. Air mata pun keluar deras dari mata emeraldnya.

"Aku bukanlah Uchiha Sakura ! Namaku Haruno Sakura, jadi berhentilah memanggil nama orang lain padaku !"

Sakura lelah dengan situasi yang membingungkan. Ia di culik oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Di perkosa oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal pula. Dan tinggal dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah pulang, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa mereka tidak mau membantu, jika tidak mau membantu maka jangan halangi jalannya untuk mencari cara agar bisa pulang.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang." isaknya lirih yang membuat suasana di antara mereka beruda hening.

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **A/N : kyō no miyako, itu nama ibu kota yang selanjutnya di ganti menjadi kyoto. Di zaman dulu, Kyoto juga disebut Kyōraku, Rakuchū, atau Rakuyō. Penamaan seperti itu mengikuti kebiasaan di Tiongkok yang memiliki ibu kota di Rakuyō (Luoyang)**

 **O.o/**

 **Maaf lama. Maaf juga jika alurnya kecepetan. Emang setingan dari author seperti itu. Fic ini sengaja di tulis dengan alur cepat+pendek.**

 **Jadi kalo pas puncaknya gak terlalu ribet. Ini fic juga alurnya maju-mundur-cantik. Jadi maaf kalo ada yang kurang paham.**

 **Dan satu kali lagi. Maaf banget tadi gak sengaja ke hapus. Author juga tadi buru-buru curi-curi waktu buat upload eh malah ke hapus. Dan baru di up sekarang ini. Maaffff banget**

 **Jumpa di chap depan lagi :v :v :v**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 5 -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. _Yukata_ tipis itu bahkan tidak mampu membuatnya hangat. Ia merasa kedinginan. Dalam kesendiriannya di kamar ia merenungkan kejadian hari ini.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa terdampar disini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu caranya kembali.

Sakura mulai beranjak untuk tidur. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _futon_ dengan hati-hati.

Ia perlu istirahat. Baik pikiran, fisik dan batinnya. Ia butuh istirahat agar ia bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

Ia baru saja akan memejamkan mata jika saja suara pintu di geser itu tak membuatnya terbangun. Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasuke memasuki kamarnya-kamar milik Sasuke-. Wajah pria itu tampak datar.

Mata emeraldnya terbelalak kaget begitu melihat Sasuke yang melepas pakaiannya di depan lemari.

Ia kaget bukan karena melihat pria itu telanjang ataupun takjub akan tubuhnya yang berbentuk bagus. Sakura kaget begitu melihat punggung Sasuke yang di penuhi luka memar.

Garis-garis merah melintang begitu terlihat di atas kulitnya yang porselen. Bahkan ada darah yang terlihat segar.

"Kau terluka ?"

Pria itu menoleh menatap Sakura. Ia mendekat mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru menyuruh Sakura untuk tidur seolah luka di punggungnya itu tidak ada.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapati luka seperti itu ?" tanya Sakura lagi. Mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu." pria itu tetap berjongkok di depan Sakura yang masih menatapnya khawatir.

"Akan aku obati." Sakura akan beranjak bangun jika saja tangan Sasuke tak menahannya. Memaksa Sakura untuk kembali duduk.

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke mendaratkan kecupan di dahinya. Lalu ia beranjak bangun. "Tidurlah." pria itupun menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sakura merasa sesak di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu khawatir melihat pria itu terluka. Ia bahkan meneteskan air mata.

Sakura segera bangun dan berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang pergi entah kemana. Di lorong rumah ia bertemu Karin yang membawa obat-obatan tradisional.

"Karin ?"

"S-Sakura- _sama_." ia tampak terkejut dan panik. Seolah ingin menghindari Sakura saat itu juga.

Mata gadis musim semi itu memincing melihat apa yang di bawa Karin. "Siapa yang sakit ?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia merasa jika obat itu untuk Sasuke.

"Ah, i-ini untuk _-_ "

"Sasuke ?"

Wanita merah itu tersentak begitu mendengar nama tuannya yang di sebut oleh Sakura.

"Benar, kan ?"

Karin mengangguk pasrah seolah ia menyerah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah nampak.

"Bagaimana ia bisa mendapati luka seperti itu ?"

Apa pedulimu Sakura ? Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapanya. Ingatlah saat kau di abaikan saat pria itu kau panggil. Ingatlah tatapan datar itu saat kau meminta bantuan kepadanya. Kenapa kau harus peduli.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah rahasia, tapi anda berhak tahu." wanita itu menghirup nafas dalam. "Sasuke- _sama_ terkena hukuman cambuk sebanyak seratus kali."

Sakura membulat mendengar kenyataan yang di ucapkan oleh Karin. "Apa kau bercanda ?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Sebenarnya hukuman itu di jatuhkan kepada anda, Sakura- _sama_. Anda akan di jatuhi hukuman cambuk lima puluh kali karena menerobos ruang pertemuan para tetua. Akan tetapi Sasuke- _sama_ menolak dan meminta agar ia yang di jatuhi hukuman. Dan hukuman itu menjadi dua kali lipat."

Sakit.

Dada Sakura terasa sakit mendengar penuturan Karin. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu ? Apa ia bermaksud melindungi Sakura ? Kenapa tetua begitu kejam.

Sakura merebut nampan yang di bawa Karin. "Biar aku yang mengobati. Dimana dia sekarang ?"

Karin menuntun Sakura ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di pojok koridor. Ruangan itu hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang termenung di tengah ruangan.

"Sasuke..."

Pria itu tersentak lalu segera berdiri. Menatap kaget pada Sakura yang kini di ambang pintu. "Kenapa kau belum tidur ?"

Sakura menggeleng dua kali. Ia berjalan mendekat lalu meletakan nampan itu di lantai kayu. "Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

Sasuke menatap Karin yang masih ada di ambang pintu. Seolah menunggu perintah dari kedua majikannya. Ia kembali menatap Sakura sebelum memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu, kau tidurlah." pria itu berjalan melewatinya. "Karin, beritahu Sara. Aku akan mendatanginya besok."

" _Ha'i,_ Sasuke- _sama_."

Sakura merasa kosong. Ia mematung melihat Sasuke yang menghilang di kegelapan koridor. Ia merasakan sakit dengan penolakan Sasuke.

Apalagi saat Sasuke menyebut nama seseorang yang ia yakini seorang gadis, ia merasa dadanya di genggam erat. Nafasnya pun tersendat.

"Siapa Sara ?"

Karin menoleh menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri. "Dia hanya seorang tabib desa." Karin pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang merasakan sakit yang tidak di ketahuinya kenapa.

Apa ia mulai menyukai sosok Uchiha Sasuke ?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura tidak bisa tertidur nyenyak di malam hari. Apalagi ia sendirian di kamar, Sasuke tidak kembali bahkan sampai pagi menjelang.

Sakura tidak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sasuke di segala penjuru rumah ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar desa. Banyak yang menyapanya dengan sopan. Apalagi di tambah embel-embel ' _sama_ '. Apa sosok Sakura di dunia ini begitu di segani.

Ah, sepertinya Sakura lupa dengan cerita di buku sejarah. Tentu saja Sakura di segani, dia tidak hanya seorang gadis tangguh yang bisa menumpas satu klan. Tapi ia juga sosok pemimpin klan senju.

Tapi apa Sakura pantas mendapatkan gelar seperti itu ? Jangankan memukul ketua klan, Sakura bahkan takut dengan seseorang yang membawa pedang.

Sakura duduk di bangku kedai dango, ia memesan lima tusuk dango pada sosok bibi paruh baya yang menjaga.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Sedikit berkeringat karena ia harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk sampai ke desa ini.

 _'Hari ini ia datang ke rumahnya.'_

 _'Siapa ?'_

 _'Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Sakura terdiam mendengar suara dari dalam kedai dango. Ia diam mendengarkan lebih serius pembicaraan mereka.

 _'Sara-san ya ?'_

 _'Seharusnya mereka menikah, bukan ?'_

 _'Mereka memang seharusnya menikah, apalagi Sara memiliki kemampuan dalam menyembuhkan orang.'_

 _'Sayangnya, Sara menolak saat di lamar dulu.'_

 _'Dia bilang tidak pantas dengan keluarga bangsawan, jadi dia menolak. Dan akhirnya Sasuke-Sama menikah dengan keturunan Senju.'_

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari dalam.

 _'Padahal Senju adalah musuh Uchiha.'_

 _'Bukankah Sasuke-sama masih mencintai Sara-san.'_

 _'Hei ! Berhenti membicarakan orang lain !'_

Sakura mendengar suara wanita yang berteriak memarahi orang yang membicarakan Sasuke. Lalu tak lama sosok bibi paruh baya keluar dengan sepiring dango.

"Maafkan mereka, Sakura- _sama_." ujarnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"Apa ?" tanya Sakura seolah tidak mendengar apa yang jelas-jelas ia dengar. "Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Sakura- _sama_ , anda tidak mendengar ?" tanya bibi itu memastikan.

Sakura menggeleng dua kali. Lalu ia mengambil satu tusuk dango. "Bibi minta segelas _ocha_."

Bibi itu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu segera masuk kedalam. Sakura menatap sendu kakinya yang di balut _tabi_ (Kaos kaki) dan _geta_ (sandal) kayu.

Mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang yang ada di dalam entah kenapa membuat Sakura sesak. Seolah dadanya di cengkram erat sekali. Ia meresa seolah sakit mendengar Sasuke pergi ke rumah seorang gadis yang pernah singgah di hatinya.

 _Kami-sama, kenapa hatiku sakit ?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menyentuh kalung pemberian Ino. Dan seketika ia tersentak seolah ia menyadari akan hal yang begitu penting.

Tidak ! Dia tidak boleh berlarut-larut di dunia ini. Ia harus segera pulang dan meminta maaf pada Ino. Ia merindukan sosok sahabat yang begitu cerewet dan perhatian seperti Ino.

Sakura menatap sendu ke depan. Memperhatikan lalu lalang orang yang memenuhi jalanan desa. Hingga matanya menatap sosok berambut kuning yang begitu familiar di wajahnya.

"Ino !" Seketika ia berdiri dan berlari mengejar sosok yang ia yakini sahabatnya. Di raihnya tangan gadis itu sehingga gadis itu berhenti dan menatapnya.

Sakura ingin menangis karena melihat sosok sahabatnya yang ada di dunia ini. "Ino... Kau... Yamanaka Ino ?"

"S-Sakura- _sama_... A-ada apa ? Apa saya melakukan sebuah kesalahan ?"

 _Sakura-sama..._

Di depannya ternyata bukanlah sosok orang yang ia kira Sahabatnya. Ia hanya sosok yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Ino.

"Marga saya bukan Yamanaka, tapi Shimura."

Dia telah salah sangka pada sosok ini. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan Ino erat.

 _'Ino ! Cepatlah, apa yang kau lakukan disana ?!'_

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan marah dari seseorang. "Ah, Maaf Sakura- _sama_. Saya harus pergi." dan secepat itu Ino berlari dari hadapan Sakura yang diam mematung.

Kini ia merasa jauh lebih kesepian.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke sedikit meringis merasakan perih yang di sebabkan oleh obat herbal yang di buat oleh Sara. Entah apa yang di oleskan pada gadis itu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pria itu membuka pintu geser kamarnya. Ia mendapati bahwa ruangan itu kosong. Sakura tidak ada di dalam kamar. Bahkan di halaman tidak ada. Saat ini Karin sedang pergi ke wilayah utara untuk menemui pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Jadi tidak mungkin Sakura bersama Karin.

Lantas kemana perginya gadis itu ?

Sasuke segera keluar dari dalam rumahnya. Segera ia mencari istrinya yang keras kepala. Ini hampir senja dan akan sangat berbahaya jika Sakura berkeliaran di malam hari.

Apalagi banyak yang mengincar nyawa gadis itu. Itu bukanlah hal baik untuk Sasuke. Sasuke sangat tahu siapa dalang di balik penculikan terhadap Sakura. Ia tahu persis, tapi ia memilih bungkam untuk beberapa saat.

Tidak bisa ia bicarakan sekarang. Ia butuh waktu yang tepat. Yang pasti bukan sekarang.

Sasuke menyusuri jalanan desa yang tampak lenggang. Wajahnya yang datar dengan sorot mata yang tajam membuatnya di segani banyak orang. Bagaikan sosok yang begitu tinggi posisinya, ia banyak di sapa oleh orang yang melintas. Meski hanya ia balas dengan anggukan saja.

Setelah berkeliling desa dan tidak menemukan sosok berambut merah muda membuat Sasuke harus duduk di salah satu kedai. Ia merasa cukup lelah, apalagi mengingat desa ini luas.

Keberadaan istrinya bahkan tidak ia ketahui secara pasti membuatnya sedikit pusing memikirkan dimana gadis itu sekarang.

"Sasuke- _sama_ ?" sosok wanita tua datang dengan segelas _Ocha_ hangat. Di letakan gelas itu di samping Sasuke dengan sopan. "Suatu keberuntungan anda datang kesini."

"Hn." guman Sasuke seraya menyeruput _Ocha_ tersebut.

"Entah kenapa hari ini kalian datang ke kedai saya." guman wanita itu yang masih setia berdiri di samping Sasuke.

" _Kalian_?"

"Ah, maksud saya. Anda dan Sakura- _sama_."

"Sakura ada disini ?"

Wanita itu mengangguk sopan. "Tadi dia duduk tepat di tempat anda, tapi beliau sudah pergi sebelum anda datang."

"Kemana ?"

Wanita tua itu tampak bingung. "Sepertinya ia pergi ke hutan." seraya menunjuk ke jalanan yang mengarah ke barat.

"Maaf, sebelumnya saya lancang." wanita itu merunduk takut. "Bukannya saya ikut campur dengan kehidupan anda. Tapi..." wanita itu menatap Sasuke khawatir. "..Sakura sama sedari tadi merenung sendirian disini, ia tampak seperti banyak pikiran."

Sasuke tampak terdiam dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh wanita tersebut. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran si Uchiha ini.

"Maaf, sebelumnya mungkin ia mendengar pembicaraan beberapa wanita yang ada di kedai saya."

Sasuke melirik wanita itu yang tampak gelisah. "Pembicaraan apa ?"

Wanita itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. "Tadi, ada beberapa wanita yang membicarakan anda. Anda datang ke rumah Sara- _san_ , lalu mereka membicarakan masa lalu anda tanpa mengetahui jika Sakura- _sama_ duduk di belakang mereka."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia segera berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa koin kepeng emas dan menaruhnya di samping gelas _ocha_ -nya.

"S-Sasuke- _sama_ , ini terlalu berlebihan." wanita itu segera mengambil koin itu dan mengulurkannya pada Sasuke.

"Ambil saja, aku harus mencari istriku sebelum malam datang." Sasuke pun bergegas pergi dari kedai itu. Ia tahu dimana Sakura berada sekarang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura termenung menatap langit senja yang ada di atas kepalanya. Suasana tenang dengan udara yang berhembus dingin. Ia merasa _deja vu_ , ia terakhir kali berbaring di tempat seperti ini saat ia mendapati masalah dan saat ia membuka mata. Ia sudah tidak ada di dunianya dan terjebak di sebuah dunia yang rumit.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini. Hari ini, banyak sekali kejadian tidak mengenakan.

Apalagi pikirannya di penuhi dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke dan sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino. Di satu sisi ia ingin kembali di duniannya tapi di satu sisi yang lain, ia ingin disini. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tetap tinggal disini.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang, di barengi oleh cairan bening yang meluncur bebas membasahi pipinya yang merah.

 _Kami-sama..._

 _Kenapa kau tega membiarkanku terjebak di lingkaran yang rumit ini..._

 _Tidak bisakah aku hidup normal..._

Rasa sesak didadanya membuat Sakura mengeluarkan air mata yang cukup deras. Sakura benci dengan apa yang di rasakannya.

Ia benci rasa ini.

Rasa yang mengingatkannya pada orang yang sangat ia sayangi. Yang begitu berharga untuk hidupnya. Orang yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya saat ia rapuh.

Orang yang terus menjadi penompangnya, yang selalu membantunya berdiri dalam keadaan apapun. Orang yang dengan teganya meninggalkannya sendirian disaat ia benar-benar hancur.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Ia mengabaikan hari yang mulai gelap. Rasa lelah yang menggerogotinya membuatnya jatuh dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

" _Onii-san_..."

Sakura berguman lirih sebelum jatuh sepenuhnya. Tanpa menyadari adanya sinar merah redup di dadanya.

Sinar yang bisa membawanya kembali lagi ke asalnya.

Sinar rapuh yang akan menelannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **Oke, disini author gak bakal banyak bicara. Karena author udah ke habisan kata gara-gara author turun Rank. (Yang Gamers pasti tau game apaan yg author mainin saat ini)**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang mendukung fic ini. Terima kasih untuk yang fav+foll fic ini. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang masih menunggu ff ini.**

 **Silakan sumbangkan kritik dan saran kalian ke kotak review. Bakal author baca walau kgk bisa balas.**

 **Author bukan orang yang pandai berbicara. -_-**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Butsumetsu - Sebelum Kaisar Jimmu naik tahta -_

Katana itu meluncur bebas dari tangannya dan jatuh di kubangan air yang memerah. Ia menatap langit yang sedang menangis terluka.

"Aku bersumpah..." suaranya terdengar parau dan putus asa. "Suatu hari nanti..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 6-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _'Apa ini ?'_

 _Lagi-lagi aku terdampar di tempat yang tidak begitu ku ketahui. Hamparan rumput luas ini seolah pernah aku datangi sebelumnya._

 _Kakiku terus melangkah menyusuri padang rumput yang luas ini. Angin bertiup cukup kencang membuat yukata sederhana yang ku pakai berkibar tak beraturan._

 _Langit tampak begitu kelabu dengan awan hitam yang mulai berkumpul di atas kepalaku. Aku kembali menatap lurus seraya merapikan rambut merah mudaku yang menutupi wajahku. Memiliki rambut panjang memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan._

 _Ingatkan aku untuk memotongnya._

 _Tatapanku jatuh pada sosok wanita yang berdiri jauh di depanku. Entah kenapa lagi-lagi kedua kakiku ini membawa diriku untuk lebih mendekat._

 _Rambut merah muda yang panjang sepinggang, warna yang sama dengan milikku. Ujungnya di kepang dengan hiasan rambut berwarna merah yang menghiasi kepalanya._

 _Ia memakai kimono Merah dengan dalaman yang berwarna putih. Angin semakin berhembus kencang di sekitarku. Dan tak lama kemudian ia menoleh menatapku dengan mata emerald yang datar._

 _ **Dheg**_

 _Sakit !_

 _Dadaku terasa sakit sekali. Aku terjatuh lantaran tak kuat menahan sakit di dadaku. Seolah ada sesuatu yang melubangi dada kiriku._

 _Dan saat aku mencoba melihat kembali wanita itu. Semua pun menjadi putih._

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura."

Sasuke menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. Ia khawatir melihat wajah Sakura yang tampak menahan rasa sakit.

"Sakura ?"

Sekali lagi pria itu memanggil nama istrinya. Menepuk pelan pipinya yang mulai memucat. Air mata merembes keluar dengan perlahan. Sasuke khawatir bukan main.

"Sakura, buka matamu !" dengan nada sedikit paksaan di sertai guncangan di bahu Sakura, gadis itu tersentak bangun.

"Akh !" Sakura mencengkram dada kirinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Sasuke menyentuh punggung Sakura dan gadis itu kembali tersentak. Ia dengan cepat menepis tangan Sasuke dan merangkak menjauh. Menyeret tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sulit di artikan. Kedua tangannya masih mencengkram dada kirinya. Bibirnya bergetar pelan.

"S-Sa-su-ke- _kun_?"

 **Dheg**

Sasuke merasa aneh mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya. Seolah ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu ia rindukan kini hadir di hadapannya. _Onyx_ -nya melebar melihat Sakura yang tersungkur tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura !"

Ada apa dengan istrinya ? Hari ini ia bertingkah sangat aneh. Dan itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. Tanpa banyak bicara Sasuke menggendong Sakura dan segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan pohon _Oak_ tersebut.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang begitu menusuk kepalanya. Segera ia bangkit seraya memijit pelan kepalanya. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya yang gelap. Masih tengah malam.

Sakura tahu ia ada di mana sekarang. Di tatapnya sosok yang tertidur di sampingnya. Sosok yang sekarang tengah berbagi _futon_ bersamanya.

Hanya satu orang yang berani tidur di sampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa ia tidur seraya memeluk Sakura setelah pria itu dengan tega meninggalkannya saat ia ingin mengobatinya.

 _Ah !_

Ingatan Sakura langsung menuju ke sosok wanita yang mengusiknya. Sara. Sakura ingat jika pria ini datang ke rumah Sara. Sakura dengan cepat bangkit dan menjauh dari pelukan Sasuke.

Hal itu membuat pria itu terbangun dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu. "Ada apa ?" tanyanya dengan suara yang serak.

"Tidak ada." ujarnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Sasuke diam menatap Sakura yang menampilkan ekspresi kesal. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa, Sakura ?"

"Kenapa kau disini ? Bukankah lebih baik dengan tabib itu." ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

Sasuke bangun lalu mengusap belakang kepalanya pelan sebelum mendekat ke arah Sakura. Di tariknya _yukata_ milik Sakura dengan pelan, membuat si empunya terseret mendekat.

"Kau cemburu, heh ?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke sangatlah tampan dan dia wanita normal. Apalagi di ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua. "Tidak."

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura lalu memberikan satu ciuman singkat. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Ia mencoba menjauh namun di tahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mulai melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Dia Sara, kami hanya sebatas teman." ujarnya berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"U-ugh !" Sakura sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. "Bohong."

"Kau benar-benar hilang ingatan." Ujar Sasuke lalu kembali mencium bibir Sakura. "Kita sudah bersama sejak kecil Sakura, jangan membuatku bercerita sambil bercinta."

"Apa ?!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Sa-ah !"

Panas.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas. Merespon setiap sentuhan Sasuke pada tubuhnya.

"Malam masih panjang, kau tahu, kan ?" bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Sakura.

"Engh~" Sakura menahan suara erangan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Rasa geli di telinga kanannya membuat tubuhnya panas.

"Ahh !"

Sasuke menggigit daun telinga Sakura lalu kembali berbisik. "Bagaimana ?"

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke, membuat pria itu bisa menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah dengan mata yang berair.

Gairah gadis di depannya begitu mudah untuk di pancing.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura lalu ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Sakura. "Sebut namaku."

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara rintihan dan deru nafas yang memburu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Getsuyobi - Bulan Minazuki - Taishō ke-6 - 05.13 P.M -_

Mendung di senja hari membuat hari gelap lebih cepat. Ino menatap makam Chiyo yang ada di samping makam kedua orang tua Sakura. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang tampak pucat.

" _Obaa-san... Gomen, ne._ " ujarnya lirih. Angin berhembus pelan memainkan rambut pirangnya yang terurai acak-acakan. "Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sakura." gumannya seperti suara bisikan.

Di usapnya air mata yang kembali turun membasahi pipinya. "Aku..." Ino kembali menangis tersendat-sendat. Ia pun bersipuh seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia tidak tahu kemana lagi Sakura berada. Gadis itu seolah hilang, lenyap tak berbekas. Ia takut jika Sakura nekat mengakhiri hidupnya.

Bagaimanapun Sakura sekarang sebatang kara. Ia di tinggal pergi kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya. Siapa lagi penompang hidupnya ? Sasori juga menghilang entah kemana.

Segera Ino bangkit seraya mengusap air matanya. Di tatapnya ketiga makam itu dengan tatapan sendu, lalu ia segera melangkah pergi menuju kediaman Sakura.

Ino berjalan terseok-seok. Seolah tidak ada tujuan hidup lagi di dunia ini. _Aquamarine_ itu menatap pintu yang ada di depannya. Dengan pelan ia menggeser pintu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat sepi. Ia berjalan naik ke lantai atas, menuju kamar Sakura.

Ia duduk di ranjang Sakura dan kembali meneruskan tangisnya yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Sakura... Kau dimana ?" Ino terus berguman. Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Jika saja Sakura kenapa-napa maka Ino tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Ino berhenti menangis setelah mendengar suara pintu di ketuk. Gadis itu menajamkan pendengarannya barang kali ia salah dengar.

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

Lagi. Pintu di ketuk kembali. Bergegas Ino segera turun ke lantai bawah dan membuka pintu itu. Secuil dalam hatinya ia berharap jika Sakura yang mengetuk pintu.

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu tersebut. Manik _Aquamarine_ yang sempat berbinar penuh harap pun hilang. Maniknya melebar menatap siapa yang ada di balik pintu.

Bukan Sakura yang ada di balik pintu ini.

"K-kau..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran di pertengahan musim Semi. Sakura mendongkak menatap sakura berjatuhan yang ada di halaman. Sementara kedua tangannya mengelus perutnya yang membuncit.

Hampir satu tahun setengah ia terjebak di _Kyo no Miyako_. Dan hasil dari semua ini adalah sesuatu yang ada di perutnya.

Delapan bulan ia mengandung anak dari laki-laki bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Entah bagaimana awal semua ini. Tapi Sakura mulai nyaman tinggal di tempat ini. Ia juga sudah mengenal banyak orang. Mulai dari sahabat Sasuke yang katanya juga sahabatnya bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Lalu istrinya yang berasal dari klan Hyuga, Hinata.

Ia memiliki sosok Ibu yang berasal dari klan Senju garis keturunan pertama. Semua mulai tampak jelas di mata Sakura. Kecuali-

"Sakura- _sama_ , anda harus makan sekarang."

-sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sahabat karibnya. Memiliki nama dan dan rupa yang sama. Itu sulit untuk di jelaskan.

Entah sejak kapan Sakura mempekerjakan sosok bernama Shimura Ino. Tapi dengan adanya gadis itu, ia cukup lega bisa menatap sosok sahabatnya. Meski sebenarnya bukan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar ?" suara dalam nan dingin terdengar. Sakura yang sedari tadi duduk di latar pun mendongkak menatap seorang pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

Dan entah sejak kapan ia memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel. Semua begitu rumit dan berjalan cepat. Sangat cepat membuat Sakura jatuh hati pada sosok pria itu.

Sasuke ikut duduk bersila di samping Sakura. Pria itu menatap langit cerah yang biru. "Satu bulan lagi ya..."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi terpikirkan akan di beri nama siapa anak yang akan lahir itu. "Kita beri nama siapa ?"

"Tomat."

Sakura menoleh cepat menatap Sasuke aneh. "Sasuke-kun !"

Sasuke melirik Sakura. "Apa ?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Hn." ia berguman khas milik Sasuke. Lalu ia berdiri berniat pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih tangan Sakura dan dengan segera menarik Sakura agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ hati-hati !" Sakura segera menahan perutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Sakura. Mengabaikan jika wanita hamil di pangkuannya tengah menatap garang. "Sarada..."

Sakura sedikit mendorong Sasuke begitu mendengarnya membisikan sebuah nama. "Apa ?"

"Namanya Uchiha Sarada." ujar Sasuke seraya mengelus pelan perut Sakura. Sakura diam menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak kalem di depannya. Perlahan wajahnya memerah lalu ia segera memeluk pria itu. Menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kau selalu memutuskannya sendiri tanpa memberi tahuku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. Bibir mungilnya menekuk ke bawah menandakan bahwa ia dalam suasana kurang baik.

Sementara Sasuke masih di sibukan dengan kimononya yang melambangkan bahwa ia seoranh Uchiha. Ia membawa _Kusanagi_ kesayangannya di tangan kirinya.

Ini akhir bulan _Yayoi_ , tapi kenapa Sasuke dengan tega meninggalkannya pergi. Satu bulan lagi anak mereka akan lahir.

"Apa tidak bisa menolak ?" guman Sakura seraya menatap kebawah.

Sasuke menatap Sakura lalu ia menyentil dahi Sakura. "Tidak."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Sasuke. Di angkatnya dagu Sakura lalu di daratkan kecupam manis di dahinya. " _Ittekimasu_." Sasuke pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah memerah malu.

Mereka tidak hanya berdua, tapi ada Karin dan Ino yang berdiri menemaninya. Di tambah dua orang yang ia kenal bernama Juugo dan Suigetsu yang menemani perjalanan Sasuke menuju ke kediaman klan Senju.

"Sakura- _sama_ , sebaiknya anda masuk kedalam." suara Ino menyadarkan Sakura. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah berdiri. Segera ia melangkah masuk.

"Ugh !"

Sakura merosot ke bawah seraya menyentuh perutnya yang terasa sakit. " _I-ittai_ !"

"Sakura- _sama_ !" Karin berteriak melihat Sakura yang kesakitan. "Apa yang anda rasakan ?!"

"Sakit Karin !" Sakura meremas perutnya. Sungguh sangat sakit sekali. "Perutku sakit !" Sakura bahkan sampai menangis merasakan sakit yang sangat teramat ini.

Karin memincingkan matanya, lalu ia menyingkap kimono yang menutupi kaki Sakura. Dugaan karin benar. Air ketubannya pecah, bayinya akan lahir.

"Karin- _san_ , bagaimana ini ?" tanya Ino panik.

"Panggil Sara !" pekik Karin tanpa sadar. "Sakura _sama_ , anda harus kuat."

Terkadang prediksi juga sering meleset.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke menatap tak suka pada salah satu sosok ada di dalam ruangan. Ia terang-terangan menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada sosok yang duduk dengan tenang.

" _Teme_ , apa benar dia ?" ujar sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn." guman Sasuke. Mengadakan pertemuan mendadak hanya untuk membahas perbatasan wilayah yang tak masuk akal.

Perbatasan wilayah memang akan terus menjadi masalah dalam pemerintah. Apalagi kini Sasuke menjadi sosok ketua klan Uchiha. Ia harus mondar-mandir pergi ke wilayah-wilayah tertentu hanya untuk mengadakan rapat.

"Aku lebih curiga jika dia yang akan menyerang klan Senju dan merebut wilayahnya." guman Naruto. Seolah ia sangat mengenal sosok yang mereka bicarakan.

Sasuke sebenarnya setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. Ia menatap pria tua itu yang duduk diam seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia memakai kain yang guna menutupi mata kirinya.

"Shimura Danzo." guman Sasuke pelan.

Pertemuan itu pun dimulai. Perdebatan alot pun terjadi. Dari banyaknya klan besar yang datang mereka hanya diam menyaksikan klan-klan kecil yang ingin melebarkan wilayah mereka.

Salah satunya adalah klan Shimura yang ada di bawah kekuasaan klan Uchiha dan Senju. Pria tua itu menuntut memisahkan diri dari kedua klan itu. Meski letak wilayah mereka memang perbatasan wilayah Senju dan Uchiha.

Tentu saja tidak di setujui oleh sosok Senju Hashirama. Ia menolak atas nama tidak ingin wilayahnya terpecah belah dan hancur begitu saja. Klan kecil tak akan bisa bertahan jika memisahkan diri. Dan klan kecil tidak akan bisa berdiri mandiri.

Tentu saja hal itu memancing amarah pria tua bernama Danzo ini. Karena jika Senju menolak melepaskan klan Shimura maka Uchiha pun akan menolak.

Usahanya pun gagal. Meninggalkan kepahitan di dadanya. Tatapannya tampak kaku, siap menelan siapa saja.

"Apa kau tidak menaruh curiga, _Teme_ ?"

"Apa ?"

"Kenapa dia begitu ingin memisahkan diri ?"

Sasuke menatap Danzo dengan tatapan menyelidik. Meski begitu ia tidak bisa menebak isi pikiran pria itu.

"Lupakan saja, _Dobe_. Fokus dengan apa yang mereka bahas." ujar Sasuke datar lalu kembali menatap sosok Hashirama yang serius membahas klan-klan kecil yang ingin memisahkan diri.

"Ah, sial." guman Naruto. "Aku ingin sekali pulang."

Gumanan dari sang Uzumaki pun membuat Sasuke mau tak mau memikirkan Sakura. Apa wanita merah muda itu sudah makan atau belum ? Apa ia merasakan sakit di perutnya ?

Apalagi ia akan segera melahirkan. Seharusnya Sasuke menolak saja jika pertemuan ini berjalan alot dan tak ada ujungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Pusing sudah kepalanya.

"Sasuke."

Namanya di panggil membuat Sasuke mendongkak dan menatap Hashirama yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Tidak sekaku saat membahas klan-klan kecil tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura ?"

Sasuke tersentak. Lalu ia menatap sekelilingnya yang nampak senggang, tidak sesesak tadi. Pertemuan sudah selesai rupanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sasuke segera berdiri. Sejujurnya Sasuke enggan terjebak dalam klan Senju terlalu lama. Bagaimanapun juga mereka dulunya adalah musuh besar. Pernikahannya dengan Sakura dulu pun pernah di tentang besar.

"Saya permisi." ujarnya sopan. Bagaimana pun ia harus tetap sopan pada sosok yang menjadi kakek mertuanya.

"Tunggu, Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti melangkah. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Hashirama. "Ada apa, _Ojii-sama_?"

Hashirama menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Senju..." Hashirama menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. "Tapi tolong, antar Sakura ke klan Senju."

Tatapan Hashirama tampak memohon. "Mito begitu merindukan Sakura."

Dari semua orang yang menentang. Uzumaki Mito lah yang paling bersikeras menolak pernikahan mereka. Sakura adalah sosok cicit yang begitu ia sayangi. Tentu saja ia menolak menikahkan Sakura dengan sosok Uchiha yang akan menjadi ketua klan.

"Setelah bayinya lahir, saya akan mendatangi kediaman anda." ujarnya datar lalu melangkah keluar dari ruang pertemuan itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mengeratkan Kimono yang membalut tubuh rampingnya. Matanya menatap rembulan sendu. Sudah dua minggu ia kesepian, dan Sasuke belum pulang dari pertemuan klan.

Ia begitu merindukan sosok pria tampan itu. Wanita berusia sembilan belas tahun itu pun menghela nafas panjang.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke mengetahui jika bayi mereka sudah lahir. Bayi perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam lebat. Uchiha Sarada.

Senyum tipis pun mengukir bibir mungilnya. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan pernah melompat kegirangan atau menangis haru. Pasti ia hanya akan tersenyum tipis lalu mengecup keningnya.

Tinggal satu atap dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura tahu sifat Sasuke. Terkadang pria itu datar dan dingin terkadang pula hangat dan manja.

Gadis yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi wanita itu pun melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Baru saja ia membuka pintu ia di kejutkan dengan Karin yang tergeletak dengan nafas tersenggal dan ekspresi menahan kesakitan.

 _Emerald_ -nya semakin melebar melihat sosok berambut pirang yang mengacungkan _Tantto_ ke arah Sarada yang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya sama kagetnya dengan Sakura.

"I-Ino..."

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **O.o/ deng-dong ! Tolong siapa saja pukul kepala saya sekeras mungkin ! Sadarkanlah author !**

 **I know, i know, ini chap paling buruk bagi author T.T gomen, sebenarnya author sedang terkena virus yang entah bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya. -_- author belakangan ini jadi buntu dan gak bisa nulis T^T padahal ff banyak yang belum selesai.**

 **Sekali lagi maafin author untuk chap 6 yg hancur. T^T maafin author. Maaf, maaf. Maaf maaafffff...**

 **Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih menanti ff author yang seperti ini T.T yg baca fav foll review terima kasih banyak. Author gk bisa bales review tapi author selalu baca kok.**

 **NB: Sebenernya Author mau ganti penname.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 7-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Nafas Sakura terhenti di tenggorokan. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada sosok pirang di depannya. Benda tajam itu tepat di depan wajah putrinya yang tertidur.

"I-Ino... Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" pekik Sakura. Ia takut untuk bergerak maju.

Wajah Ino tampak ketakutan. Seolah ragu untuk meneruskan niatnya. " _Gomen_ , Sakura- _sama_."

 _Emerald_ Sakura melebar melihat _Tantto_ di tangan Ino melayang ke Sarada. "Ino !"

 **Duagh**

Tubuh Ino limbung dan akhirnya roboh menghantam lantai dengan keras. Karin merebut _Tantto_ miliknya dan berbalik mengacungkan benda itu kepada Ino.

"Cukup disini perbuatanmu, Shimura."

Sakura berlari memeluk Sarada yang tampak terusik. Sedetik kemudiam bayi cantik itu menangis memecah keheningan malam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Second Chance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menatap kosong ke depan. Sejak kejadian dimana Ino menyerang Sarada. Wanita berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tidak bisa menutup matanya barang sedetik.

Tangannya mengelus lembut dahi Sarada agar bayi itu tetap tertidur lelap. Ia duduk di atas _futon_ dengan Sarada yang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Sakura- _sama_."

Sosok wanita tua datang ke kamarnya membawa nampan berisi makanan. Sakura mengangguk membuat wanita itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Saya mendengar jika ada penghianat disini."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Merasakan sakit di dadanya. Sosok yang begitu mirip dengan sahabatnya di sebut penghianat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Shimura Ino ?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin.

"Dia sedang menjalani hukumannya di ruang bawah tanah." jawab wanita itu.

"Hukuman apa ?"

"Penggal."

 **Deg**

Sakit !

Dada Sakura terasa sangat sakit. Apa Ino akan di penggal ? Benarkah ?

"S-siapa yang me-menggalnya ?" Sakura bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada bergetar.

"Sasuke- _sama_."

Sasuke ?

Dadanya semakin sakit. Ada apa ini ? Apa ini rasa sakit melihat sosok yang persis sahabatnya mati ? Tapi kenapa begitu menyakitkan.

Sakura tidak suka dengan perasaan ini. Ia harus segera menghilangkan perasaan ini, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan.

 _'Gomen, Sakura-sama.'_

Sakura tersentak mengingat permintaan maaf Ino. Jika di ingat-ingat gadis itu tampak ragu dan ketakutan. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik tindakannya.

Tapi apa ?

Mungkinkah ada yang memaksanya untuk melakukan hal keji ini ? Jika benar, berarti Ino tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Yang bersalah adalah yang memberi perintah pada Ino.

Sakura yakin jika gadis itu baik. Ia terpaksa melakukannya pasti ada sebabnya. Sakura segera berdiri. "Tolong jaga Sarada. Aku mau melihatnya."

Sakura segera keluar kamar. Berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan langkah tergesah-gesah. Sakura mengangkat _yukata_ -nya dan menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati.

Ruang bawah tanah yang biasanya tampak gelap kini terang dan tampak ramai di isi oleh beberapa _algojo_. Sakura dapat melihat sosok Sasuke yang memegang _Kusanagi_ yang tampak sangat tajam.

Ia dapat melihat Ino menangis ketakutan. Gadis itu juga tampak pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

Mata Sakura melebar menatap Sasuke yang mengangkat _Kusanagi_ miliknya. Sakura segera berlari ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , Jangan !"

 **Jleb**

Sasuke menahan _Kusanagi_ -nya dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sakura... Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Sasuke berteriak sepontan ke arah Sakura.

Helaian merah mudanya terpangkas jatuh ke lantai marmer yang kasar. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Ia berdiri tegap seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Melindungi Ino yang kaget melihatnya.

"S-Sakura- _...sama_ ?" Ino berbisik menyebut nama Sakura.

"Kumohon, dia bukan orang yang seperti itu. Beri dia kesempatan untuk berbicara. Aku yakin ada orang lain di balik perbuatannya." Sakura memohon dengan nada lirih.

Perlahan cairan merah kental mengotori _yukata_ Sakura di bagian pundak. Sasuke dengan perlahan menarik _Kusanagi_ yang menancap di pundak Sakura.

Sakura mengerang lirih merasakan sakit dan perih di pundaknya. Ia memegang luka di pundaknya. Darah semakin deras mengalir. Di tatapnya Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sakura- _sama_ !" Karin berlari menghampiri Sakura. Wanita itu tampak cemas menatap luka Sakura. Ia memegang pundak Sakura begitu merasakan jika wanita bersurai merah muda ini akan terjatuh.

"Sakura- _sama_ , luka anda harus-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin."

"Tapi-"

Sakura menggeleng menolak Karin yang meminta Sakura pergi untuk segera merawat luka dalam yang di sebabkan Sasuke. Sakura menatap sendu Sasuke yang masih mematung dengan tatapan khawatir, takut dan tidak percaya. Semua melebur menjadi satu.

"Ku mohon Sasuke- _kun_. Beri dia kesempatan berbicara, biarkan dia hidup. Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku... Maka, lakukan untuk Sarada." gumannya lirih.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar nama yang di sebutkan Sakura.

Sarada...

Putrinya yang belum ia temui sama sekali.

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya. Ia sedikit memekik merasakan nyeri yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kesadarannya pun menipis. Tubuhnya limbung dan ia pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menjatuhkan _Kusanagi_ -nya. Ia segera memeluk Sakura. "Sakura !"

"Sakura- _sama_."

"Karin, panggil Sara segera !"

Karin pun mengangguk dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke tempat Sara. Sasuke dengan perasaan kalut menggendong Sakura dan pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kekacauan yang membingungkan.

Ino kembali meneteskan air mata melihat kepergian Sakura dari ruangan itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keadaan ruangan itu tampak hening. Menimbulkan ketegangan yang tiada habisnya. Sasuke duduk kaku menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi. Wanita itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas _futon_. Mengabaikan Sara yang melilitkan kain perban ke tubuh wanitanya.

Baru saja ia pulang dari pertemuan di klan Senju pagi tadi. Sudah ada kabar yang tidak mengenakan yang membuatnya marah.

"Apa dia... bisa bertahan ?" Suara seperti bisikan terdengar di ruangan itu.

Sara melirik Sasuke yang masih menatap fokus Sakura. Lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Sakura yang pucat.

"Lukanya memang bisa sembuh. Tapi ia masih tak sadarkan diri." Sara mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan membuka mata."

Sasuke tersentak lalu dengan kasar menarik _Kimono_ milik Sara dan menatap tajam gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu ?!"

Sara memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya. Sakura banyak kehilangan darah. Ia tidak bisa memprediksikan kapan wanita itu akan sadar.

"Sasuke- _sama_." panggil Karin dengan nada yang sopan namun penuh penekanan.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Karin yang menggendong sosok mungil di tangannya.

"Anda boleh mencemaskan Sakura- _sama_ , namun sebaiknya anda juga mencemaskan Sarada- _sama_." ujar Karin lalu dengan hati-hati menyerahkan Sarada ke gendongan Sasuke yang tampak mulai tenang. "Untuk sekarang Sarada- _sama_ lebih membutuhkan anda. Saya yakin, Sakura- _sama_ bisa bertahan dan akan membuka matanya."

Sasuke menatap wajah mungil milik Sarada. Kedua pipinya tampak berisi dan memerah. Rasa sesak pun datang, wajahnya yang tidur mengingatkannya pada Sakura.

"Kau harus bertahan Sakura..." guman Sasuke lirih. Pria itu menatap kembali wajah Sakura. "Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya untukku, maka... Lakukan untuk Sarada." ujar Sasuke meniru ucapan Sakura.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ino meringkuk di dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan dingin. Tempat dimana para penghianat di kurung. Ia masih bingung dengan apa yang di lakukan Sakura.

Sudah jelas jika ia akan menghabisi nyawa putrinya tapi kenapa Sakura menyelamatkannya dari _katana_ milik Sasuke.

Lalu apa maksudnya memberi Ino kesempatan untuk berbicara. Apa Sakura berniat mengorek informasi darinya ?

Atau Sakura mengetahui semua yang ada di balik perbuatannya ?

"Pikirkan baik-baik kesempatan ini."

Ino melirik ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Disana ada sosok wanita berambut merah _maroon_. Uzumaki Karin. Berdiri dengan wajahnya yang tegas.

"Sakura- _sama_ hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu." Karin berjalan mendekat dan duduk agak jauh dari Ino.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Karin mengendus mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis pirang itu. "Apa kau tidak sadar ? Sakura sama menatapmu dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ia menganggapmu sosok yang berharga."

Ino terdiam cukup lama untuk mencerna ucapan Karin. Lalu ia tertawa. "Itu mana mungkin."

"Kau boleh tidak percaya, tapi satu-satunya orang yang ada di pihakmu adalah Sakura- _sama_." Karin mulai berdiri lalu ia menatap Ino sekali lagi. "Jika Sakura- _sama_ tidak ada disana... Kau pasti tidak akan bernafas sampai detik ini."

Karin berjalan pergi menuju pintu. "Ia tulus membantumu. Jadi manfaatkan baik-baik kebaikan yang ia beri padamu." dan Karin pun pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Ino yang kembali merenungi semua perbuatannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _\- Hari Butsumetsu, Sebelum Kaisar Jimmu naik tahta -_

Sakura menatap khawatir Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Duduk di atas _Zabuton_ dengan tatapan kosong. Pria itu bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_... _Daijobu_?"

Sasuke tersentak menatap Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis. " _Iie_." Sasuke mulai mengambil sumpit dan kembali menikmati sarapannya.

Enam jam lagi.

Hanya enam jam lagi Sakura bisa bersama Sasuke. Hanya enam jam. Sakura merunduk, mencengkram erat sumpitnya.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke- _kun_. Apa itu tidak bisa di selesaikan dengan baik-baik." tanya Sakura lirih.

"Tidak."

Jawaban tegas itu membuat Sakura diam menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dalam batin wanita itu begitu gelisah.

Seharusnya kesalahpahaman ini tidak berlanjut sampai ke tahap yang berbahaya. Seharusnya _mereka_ berdua dapat memahaminya. Tapi kenapa ? Kenapa _mereka_ tidak bisa lagi percaya satu sama lain ?

"Sasuke- _kun_... Untuk terakhir kali, jadikan aku milikmu hari ini." ujar Sakura seraya menarik _Kimono_ Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup kaget dengan ucapan Sakura, namun ia hanya bisa menuruti ucapan istrinya. Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan mulai mencium bibir manis tersebut.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **Chap 7 akhirnya selesai dalam satu hari :v hehehe... Dan mulai chap depan akan fokus membahas potongan masa lalu yang terjadi sebelum kaisar jimmu naik tahta.**

 **Semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita ini. Dan maaf kalo author gak pernah balas review. :( sebenernya author itu gak bisa ngomong banyak. Gak pandai berkomunikasi jadi bingung mau bales gimana :( tapi author baca kok reviewnya :)**

 **Terima kasih udah mau foll+fav ff author. Terima kasih udah review. Terima kasih udah baca ff author. :) sejujurnya author seneng.**

 **Author harap ada yang ingat dengan ff ini -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Chapter 8-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna di kening wanita bersurai senada dengan bunga khas Jepang. Uchiha Sasuke menatap diam sosok Sakura yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Entah berapa lama mereka bercinta.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari _futon_. Bersiap untuk pergi ke medan perang. Perang yang akan menjadi akhir pembalasan dendam yang membelenggu di dadanya. Perang atas kematian putri kesayangannya. Uchiha Sarada.

Sakura menatap sendu Sasuke yang menghilang dari balik pintu. Setetes cairan bening membasahi pipinya. " _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura segera bangun seraya merapikan _yukata_ -nya. Di raihnya _Kusanagi_ milik Sasuke.

Pria itu berperang tanpa membawa _Katana_ kesayangannya. Sakura menarik _Katana_ tersebut dari sarungnya. "Jika bukan aku yang menghentikanmu. Maka... kesalahpahaman ini akan terus berlanjut."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan mengguyur deras tanah yang menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah di medan perang. Mayat berserakan di sana-sini. Genangan air yang bercampur darah menghiasi tanah. Bau amis yang bercampur dengan aroma hujan tak membuat sosok wanita berambut merah muda itu takut.

Dengan _Kusanagi_ milik sang suami, ia berjalan mantap menyusul sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang berada di tempat yang menjadi pertarungan terakhir antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Meski beberapa kali hatinya goyah, tapi ia tetap membulatkan tekadnya. Ia tidak akan mundur. Ini juga bukan keputusannya seorang.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Tempat dimana Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto sedang beradu pedang. Tempat dimana mereka memiliki hasrat untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

Sakura hanya berdiri melihat dua orang yang sudah kelelahan untuk bertarung. Mereka bertarung cukup lama, apalagi mereka lawan yang seimbang.

Sakura mulai menarik _Kusanagi_ dari tempatnya. Di genggamnya erat-erat _Katana_ tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menusukan _Katana_ tersebut tepat di jantung Sasuke.

 **Jleb**

Pria itu meringis merasakan sakit. Ia merunduk menatap _katana_ yang kini berlumuran darah miliknya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mata Onyx tajam itu melirik ke arah sosok yang berdiri di belakangnya. Bibir tipisnya terbuka sedikit.

"Kenapa..."

Tangannya bergetar hebat menggenggam _Katana_ tersebut. Ia merunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

Ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Membalas tatapan _Onyx_ di depannya dengan tatapan yang terluka.

"Maaf."

Pria itu meringis sakit saat Sakura menarik _Kusanagi_ tersebut. Detik berikutnya tubuh Sasuke ambruk.

Tubuh Sakura merosot, duduk bersipuh di samping tubuh Sasuke. Pria itu masih mempertahankan kesadarannya. Sakura membawa kepala Sasuke ke pahanya.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang basah penuh dengan air mata.

 _Kenapa ?_

Wanita itu menangis dalam diam, seolah ia menyesal telah menusuk Sasuke.

"K-kau..." suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia bisa merasakan jika dirinya sudah di ambang batas. "...meng-khianatiku ?"

Air mata semakin deras meluncur di pipinya yang pucat. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh pipi Sasuke. " _G-gomen_."

Sasuke tertawa kecut. Tawa yang membuat Sakura semakin menangis. "Bahkan... Istriku sendiri mengkhianatiku."

Pria itu memejamkan matanya. Tangan kirinya perlahan terangkat lalu menarik kepala Sakura untuk merunduk. Sasuke memberi satu kecupan di bibir wanita itu.

"Tapi... Aku-masih mencintaimu." ujar Sasuke, nafas pria itu mulai tersenggal tak beraturan. Tangan pria itu masih berada di pipi Sakura. "Berjanjilah, setelah ini kau harus bahagia."

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, mencengkramnya erat. Ia mengangguk lirih sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum untuk terakhir kalinya. " _Arigatou_ , Sakura." nafasnya pun berhenti sepenuhnya. Perlahan tangan itu meluncur bebas ke atas tanah. Meninggalkan kepedihan di hati Sakura.

Wanita itu tidak bermaksud untuk mengkhianatinya. Sakura hanya tidak ingin adanya perpecahan lagi. Yang Sakura inginkan hidup dalam kedamaian, bukan peperangan.

Apalagi dalang di balik kematian Sarada masih berkeliaran bebas di sana. Sakura tidak akan pernah memaafkan orang yang telah membunuh Sarada. Tidak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang telah memecah persahabatan mereka. Sakura bersumpah akan memenggal kepala orang itu di depan semua orang.

" _Gomen ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_. _Gomen_."

 **[FLASHBACK OFF]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Emerald_ itu dengan perlahan terbuka menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Harum aromateraphy memenuhi kamar tersebut.

Sakura kembali mengingat mimpi yang baru saja ia dapati. Mimpi itu seolah sangat nyata, seolah itu adalah gambaran masa depan.

Sakura memegang kepalanya merasakan pening yang sangat menyakitkan. Sudah berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri ?

"Sakura- _sama_ ?"

Sakura melirik ke arah pintu yang tergeser. Disana ada karin yang tengah membawa nampan. Ia tampak terkejut dengan Sakura yang sudah siuman.

"Anda sudah sadar." Karin mendekat lalu meletakan nampan di samping _futon_. "Syukurlah."

"Apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak sadarkan diri ?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang serak. Karin mengulurkan mangkuk kecil berisi obat yang ia bawa tadi.

"Anda kehilangan banyak darah saat itu. Semua orang takut jika anda tidak segera membuka mata." Karin tersenyum lega. "Untunglah anda sudah sadar."

Sakura beranjak duduk saat ia minum obat. Ia teringat akan satu hal. "Dimana Sarada ?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ mengantar Sarada- _sama_ ke kediaman Uchiha. Beliau masih takut terjadi pemberontakan." tutur Karin.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia lega mendengar putrinya di tangan yang aman. Tapi ia tersentak menyadari ada yang kurang di sini.

"Dimana Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

"Sasuke- _sama_ sekarang masih perjalanan untuk berburu."

Sakura tidak bisa tenang. Ia merasa ada yang mengganjal di dadanya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada suaminya.

Tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu...

Ia seolah mengalami sebuah _deja vu_. Seolah ia pernah merasakan hal ini. Seolah waktu ini terulang kembali.

Tapi apa ?

Semakin Sakura memikirkannya semakin sakit kepalanya. Apalagi kelebatan-kelebatan tidak di kenal bermunculan acak di ingatannya.

 _'Malam pemburuan...'_

Sakura tersentak mendengar bisikan halus tersebut. Apa itu tadi ?

 _'Darah...'_

Siapa itu ? Apa yang ia ucapkan ? Kenapa ia merasa jika ia harus pergi saat ini ? Apa yang terjadi ?

 _'Shimura-...'_

Pikirannya kacau saat itu juga. Memori acak dan bisikan halus itu seolah menuntunnya untuk pergi menemui Sasuke saat ini juga.

Apa yang akan terjadi ?

Tiba-tiba telinganya berdenging kencang. Membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Karin yang menceritakan saat ia tak sadarkan diri.

 **Dheg**

Dadanya terasa sakit. Ada gejolak perasaan yang tidak enak muncul memenuhi dadanya.

 _'Malam pemburuan, akan ada pertumpahan darah. Dengan dalih menyingkirkan Uchiha Sasuke, dalang di balik semua itu adalah Shimura-'_

"-Danzo."

"Apa ?" Karin menyahut mengengar gumana Sakura.

"Shimura Danzo merencanakan pemberontakan. Aku harus segera memberitahu klan Uchiha."

Karin terdiam melihat Sakura yang tengah membenahi _Yukata_ -nya. Bagaimana bisa wanita musim semi ini tahu tentang Shimura Danzo.

Setahu Karin, Sasuke tidak pernah menyinggung masalah pemerintah di depan Sakura.

Karin segera bangkit begitu Sakura keluar dari kamarnya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika akan ada sesuatu malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara tapak kaki kuda memecah keheningan malam hari. Tidak hanya satu atau dua ekor kuda. Tapi puluhan ekor kuda bergerak seirama menerobos gelapnya hutan.

Sakura memegang erat _Kimono_ milik kakak iparnya yang kini tengah memacu kuda. Wanita musim semi ini merasa cemas dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatir. Adikku bukanlah orang yang mudah di kalahkan." ujar Uchiha Itachi berupaya menenangkan Sakura.

Meski suara pria di depannya ini terdengar tenang, tapi Sakura yakin jika dalam hatinya ia sangat khawatir.

"Itachi, di depan."

Itachi melirik Shishui lalu segera mempercepat pacuan kudanya. Di depan sana ada tanah lapang, Itachi yakin jika adiknya ada di sana. Keyakinannya semakin kuat dengan adanya aroma darah segar dan suara pedang beradu yang terdengar cukup nyaring.

Kuda itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Mata _Onyx_ milik Itachi menatap tajam sosok pria yang lebih muda darinya. Pria itu di penuhi luka sayatan dan bercak darah.

Matanya menatap sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari adiknya. "Berani juga kau melukai adikku."

Suara decakan kesal terdengar. "Kau terlambat, _Baka Aniki_."

Itachi turun dari atas kuda. Ia menatap Sakura yang masih duduk di atas kuda tersebut. "Kau bisa tenang sekarang." Itachi pun menarik _Katana_ miliknya.

"Itachi- _Nii-sama_." panggil Sakura lirih.

Itachi menoleh menatap tepat di _emerald_ yang teduh itu. "Ada apa ?"

"Aku ingin dia hidup-hidup. Aku ingin, ia di penggal di depan banyak orang."

Itachi tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Beberapa waktu lalu wanita itu adalah wanita lemah yang penakut. Tapi sekarang ia menjadi sosok yang kejam, meski tidak sekejam pertemuan awal mereka.

"Apa kau ingin mati ?"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara tajam yang ada di depannya. Itachi sudah pergi menggantikan Sasuke. Dan kini yang berdiri di depannya adalah suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku, hanya mengkhawatirkanmu."

Mata Sakura menatap miris luka di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Meski begitu ia merasa lega dengan keadaan Sasuke yang selamat.

"Lukamu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar berguman. "Apa ?"

"Lukamu..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat ada penyesalan di matanya. "...apa sudah sembuh ?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia perlahan turun dari atas kuda. Berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Sasuke, mengusap noda darah yang telah mengering. Ia juga menyisihkan poni yang menghalangi sebelah mata Sasuke.

"Apa kau lihat ? Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. Selalu seperti ini, _emerald_ itu membuat semua kegelisahan di hatinya menghilang seketika. "Kita harus pergi sekarang, ada banyak hal yang harus aku sampaikan pada tetua klan."

Sakura mengangguk membiarkan Sasuke mengambil ahli kuda milik Itachi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Siang itu terlihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan kediaman besar Klan Uchiha. Mereka tampak antusias menatap sosok pria tua yang di pasung di hadapan banyak orang.

 _'Ah dia orangnya.'_

 _'Aku tidak menyangka, jika orang yang terlihat sopan itu menjadi pengkhianat.'_

 _'Apa penyerangan dari putri Uchiha-sama juga termasuk rencana dari dia ?'_

 _'Tidak heran kenapa ia ingin memisahkan diri dari klan Senju dan Klan Uchiha.'_

Terdengar bisik-bisik yang membicarakan sosok yang ada di depan sana.

Sakura mendekat ke arah algojo yang bertugas memenggal kepala Danzo. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya."

Algojo itu mengangguk memberi izin untuk Sakura berbicara kepada Danzo. Wanita itu mendekat dan berdiri di depan Danzo.

Pria itu mendongkak menatap Sakura tidak suka. "Apa maumu ?"

"Di kehidupan sebelumnya, kau berhasil memecah belah Senju dan Uchiha. Kau juga berhasil membuat Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto saling membunuh."

Tangan Sakura mengepal erat menahan emosi begitu ada kilasan-kilasan menyakitkan di benaknya.

"Kau juga berhasil membuatku kehilangan Sarada. Kau berhasil membuatku harus membunuh Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto secara bersamaan."

 _Emerald_ itu menatap tajam penuh kebencian pada sosok nenyedihkan di depannya. "Di kehidupan sebelumnya aku pernah bersumpah, jika aku terlahir kembali maka aku akan membuatmu di penggal di depan banyak orang."

Pria tua itu menggeram menatap Sakura dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku tidak percaya jika aku mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk menghentikan rencanamu."

"Apa yang kau katakan, wanita sialan ?"

Sakura berbalik, berjalan pergi meninggalkan Danzo yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya. Semuanya sudah selesai. Rasa dendam yang membelenggu di dadanya sudah terbalaskan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura bersandar di bahu Sasuke. Di pelukannya ada Sarada yang terlelap. Mereka kini berada di latar yang menghadap halaman. Duduk dengan nyaman di lantai kayu.

"Kau tampak berbeda hari ini."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menikmati secangkir _Ocha_ hangat. Sakura tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan.

"Aku hanya bahagia memilikimu dan Sarada." ujar Sakura yang hanya di sahut gumanan khas milik Sasuke.

" _Ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_..." panggil Sakura lirih.

"Hn ?"

"Apa kita... bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya ?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya diam mencerna apa yang di ucapkan Sakura. Pria itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih bersandar di bahunya.

"Walaupun takdir tidak mempertemukanku denganmu, aku akan tetap mencarimu."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia bangun lalu memberi satu kecupan di pipi Sasuke. "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Sakura tersentak lalu segera memberikan Sarada ke gendongan Sasuke. "Bisa kau gendong sebentar ?"

Sasuke hanya menurut seraya menatap apa yang di lakukan Sakura. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menemuiku di kehidupan selanjutnya." Sakura menyingkap poni Sasuke lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tersenyum manis di hadapan Sasuke. Sebelum detik berikutnya ia meringis menahan sakit. Sasuke tersentak bangun melihat Sakura yang bersipuh seraya mencengkram dadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu ?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Pria itu panik bukan main. Tangan kanannya meraih sebelah tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa ?"

Sakura meringis menahan rasa sakit yang ada di dadanya. Di tambah lagi ada rasa terbakar di lehernya. Tubuhnya memberat namun ia merasa jika jiwanya ringan. Seolah di tarik keluar dari raganya.

Kesadarannya mulai tipis. Ia menatap wajah cemas Sasuke, tak lama muncul Karin yang berwajah sama seperti Sasuke.

Ia tersenyum tipis melihat gadis mungil di gendongan Sasuke. Dan perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hembusan angin pelan membuat sosok yang tertidur di bawah pohon _Oak_ terganggu. Selembar daun jatuh di wajahnya yang cantik. Perlahan ia membuka matanya menatap langit-langit yang mulai menguning.

Ia menyingkirkan daun yang berada di atas wajahnya dan beranjak untuk duduk. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang membuatnya sampai di tempat ini.

Ingatannya pun kembali di mana ia bertengkar dengan sahabatnya. Lalu ada satu ingatan kosong yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. "Apa itu tadi ?" tanyanya seraya memijit kepalanya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan beranjak bangun. Ia harus segera pulang sebelum malam tiba.

 **To Be Continuen**

* * *

 **Loha o.O**

 **Setelah sekian lama tidak menulis, akhirnya bisa up nih fic.**

 **Sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini author sibuk dengan kegiatan dunia nyata. Harus pergi bekerja mulai jam 7 pagi dan pulang jam 9 malam :3**

 **Lalu saat cuti author lebih suka berkeliling dunia :v hingga akhirnya lupa kalau author punya kewajiban disini T.T**

 **Sebenernya gak karena kerja juga yang bikin author sibuk. -_- author lebih banyak main game dari pada bekerja :v saking senangnya sampai lupa makan minum mandi dan akhirnya tumbang :v**

 **Author masih berharap ada yang mau baca ^-^ ada yang masih ingat.**

 **Sekali lagi maafkan author yang cantik ini :v :v :v :v :v**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Getsuyobi - Bulan Minazuki - Taishō ke-6 - 05.23 P.M -_

Ino bergegas menuruni tangga rumah Sakura. Ia berlari ke arah pintu. Dengan cepat membuka pintu tersebut.

Mata _Aquamarine_ -nya terbelalak menatap dua orang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"K-Kau... S-Sasori- _san_ ?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Chapter 9-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghilangkan pening yang menyakiti kepala merah mudanya.

Berapa lama ia tertidur ? Ia bahkan tidak mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi selain ia bertengkar dengan sahabat kuningnya.

Tapi yang Sakura ingat jelas hanyalah sosok pria tampan dengan mata _Onyx_ -nya yang tajam. Gadis musim semi itu bahkan tidak tahu siapa pria itu dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengingat sosok yang bahkan belum ia temui.

Begitu lama ia berjalan akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Sakura membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya. Sedikit tertegun melihat adanya dua pasang sepatu yang tergeletak di depan pintu.

Siapa yang ada di rumahnya ?

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. Dan yang sangat jelas ia mendengar suara kompor menyala.

Apa Ino yang ada di dalam dan sedang memasak di dapurnya ?

Tapi di lihat dari sepatunya itu adalah sepatu milik seorang pria. Lagi pula Ino tidak bisa memasak.

Tidak ingin mati penasaran Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Baru saja ia sampai di pintu dapur, tubuhnya pun membeku.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat melihat seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan kompor. Mengabaikan sosok yang membaca koran di kursi makan.

 **Bhug**

Tasnya meluncur jatuh ke lantai membuat sosok di depan kompor itu menoleh ke arahnya. _Emerald_ itu bertatapan dengan _Hazel_ tersebut. Perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ia merunduk menangis di depan pintu tanpa ada niatan menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Sakura ?"

Isakan lirih terdengar membuat pemuda berambut merah itu menghampirinya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

" _Hiks_... Kenapa ?"

Haruno Sasori. Sosok kakak laki-laki Sakura yang menghilang beberapa tahun lalu kini berdiri di depannya.

" _Gomen_."

Sakura masih menangis. Ia mengusap matanya kasar. "Ku pikir... Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi. _Hiks_... _Onii-san_."

Sasori berlutut di hadapan Sakura. Pemuda itu memeluk pinggang Sakura seraya mengucapkan maaf terus menerus. Bahkan mereka mengabaikan sosok yang kini diam menatap apa yang mereka lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori meletakan sepotong daging di atas nasi Sakura. Gadis itu kini tampak tenang, tidak sekacau tadi. "Makanlah yang banyak, kau tampak kurus."

Sakura menggeleng sebelum ia menoleh ke Sasori yang sedang makan. "Kau belum menceritakan bagaimana kau pergi saat itu."

Sasori meletakan sumpitnya lalu ia mengusap rambut Sakura. "Benar-benar tidak sabaran." Sasori meraih gelasnya dan meneguk air tersebut hingga tandas.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan _Otou-san_ bertengkar, Sakura. Saat itu aku ingin sekolah ke Tokyo, ingin menjadi seorang seniman. Tapi _Otou-san_ melarangku dan menyuruhku untuk sekolah hukum." Sasori kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi dulu. "Tanpa pikir panjang, aku kabur dan pergi ke Tokyo. Sekolah seraya berkerja paruh waktu."

Sasori tersenyum kecut mengingat hal pahit yang tidak ia sangka-sangka. "Saat hari dimana aku kabur bertepatan dengan terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpa _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_."

Sakura merunduk, ia berhenti mengunyah nasihnya. Tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Tapi... Saat itu kenapa kau tidak pulang ?"

Sasori tersenyum sedih. "Aku bahkan mengetahuinya sebulan kemudian. Setiap hari hanya ada penyesalan."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Mengatur nafasnya yang memberat. "Jadi kau pulang setelah sekolahmu selesai ?"

"Aku tahu jika aku ini seorang bajingan." ujarnya dengan nada yang nanar. "Aku lebih memilih mengejar impianku dari pada harus menjagamu."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas panjang seraya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi di depan kakaknya dan orang asing tersebut.

" _Nii-san_ berjanji. Mulai hari ini, _Nii-san_ akan menemanimu."

Sakura mendongkak kembali menatap Sasori. "Kau janji ? Tidak akan pergi lagi ?"

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya mantap. "Tidak akan pernah."

Sakura mengusap air mata yang sempat menetes. Ia pun tersenyum menatap kakak laki-lakinya.

"Oh ya, ini teman _Nii-san_ yang dari Tokyo. Karena sebuah masalah, ia akan tinggal bersama kita." Sasori mengenalkan sosok yang sedari tadi terlupakan.

Sosok pemuda tampan yang duduk tenang menikmati makanannya. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam mencuat dengan poni membingkai kedua sisi wajahnya. Mata _Onyx_ -nya yang tajam menatap Sakura dalam diam.

Sekilas Sakura melihat sosok dalam ingatannya pada pemuda di depannya.

"Namanya, Furuya Sasuke."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _\- Hari Dai an - Sebelum Kaisar Jimmu naik tahta-_

Angin siang hari berhembus pelan memainkan helaian hitam milik pria tampan yang berdiri di depan sebuah makam.

Ukiran nama yang tampak begitu jelas mambuatnya ingin terus berdiri disana.

 **Uchiha Sakura**

Ia tidak menyangka jika istrinya akan pergi setelah semua masalah selesai. Hatinya tidak rela jika Sakura pergi begitu saja.

"Aku bersumpah, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita akan bertemu. Aku akan mencarimu, Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Etto- sebenarnya agak bingung mau ngasih Sasuke marga siapa • dari awal masih belum ada yang cocok T.T mau di kasih nama Sasuke Sarutobi entar di kiranya Hokage ketiga dong -_-**

 **Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga :v meski pendek • setidaknya sesuai dengan apa yg author mau dari awal :v #plaaakkk padahal endingnya pas dulu gak seperti ini.**

 **Terima kasih yaa yang masih menanti fic ini T.T sumpah author terharu T^T apalagi dengan** _ **Annis874**_ **terima kasih sarannya. Author bakal ngurangin waktu main gamenya T^T**

 **Tanpa review dari kalian semua mungkin ff ini bakal berhenti dari awal T.T dan gak mungkin bisa selesai.**

 **Terima kasih untuk kalian yg review, yang fav+foll fic author. Terima kasih buat silent reader. T.T**

 **#Serasa ini perpisahan terakhir aja#**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

Setelah Sasori pulang dan menetap kembali di Kyoto. Kehidupan Sakura jauh lebih bahagia. Sasori menghabiskan waktunya dengan menjaga kedai mediang neneknya.

Semenjak Sasori yang menjaga kedai pun mulai ramai. Di tambah juga Sasuke ikut membantu di kedai.

Sakura tersenyum menatap ke dalam kedainya yang ramai. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan seramai ini saat akhir pekan.

"Sakura." panggil Sasori membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori.

"Ya, _Onii-san_."

"Sasuke menunggumu di belakang."

Sakura menyengitkan alisnya heran. Ia tidak merasa dekat dengan pemuda itu. Meski Sakura akui ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Di tambah lagi bayangan pria tampan itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya begitu sampai di halaman belakang. Ia dapat melihat Sasuke duduk termenung di bangku tua yang ada di sisi kanan kedai tersebut.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke- _kun_ ?" tanya Sakura seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Sejak kapan Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Tapi Sakura akui jika ia sangat familiar dengan panggilan tersebut.

Sakura duduk di ujung bangku tersebut. Menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke yang duduk di ujung satunya. Sasuke menyentuh tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu menoleh.

"A-ada apa ?" tanya Sakura gugup. Jantungnya pun berdetak keras.

 _Onyx_ itu menatap _Emerald_ tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan. Hingga sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan membuat dunia Sakura melayang. Tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**


End file.
